Begin Again
by Argent Grey
Summary: Kuroo mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa daya, yang dicintai malah membuang hatinya tanpa rasa iba. Kuroo ingin kembali bersamanya. Dia lakukan apapun agar bisa kembali seperti dulu. Bisakah dua hati ini bersatu? /KurooxOC/ /RnR please/ /ThankYou/
1. Chapter 1

**Olla~ Selamat Tahun baru minna (walaupun dah akhir Januari). Sesuai janji Grey tahun lalu, Grey bakal publish buku ketiga Grey yaitu Begin Again... Yeayyy.. *tebar potongan kertas***

 **Sebelumnya Grey minta maaf, publish nya kelamaaan. Soalnya Grey udah masuk semester 6, bentar lagi bakal UN, dll dan yang terparah PENDAFTARAN PTN... Setiap minggu Grey ngikutin TO SBMPTN, jadinya gak sempat publish. Padahal ini naskah dah siap dari tahun lalu. Ditambah sekolah Grey sistem full day school, makin gak ada waktu untuk publish. Jadi kalo Grey lama update, harap maklum ya minna...Tapi moga moga Grey bisa rutin update nya nanti.**

 **Yosh, daripada curhat Grey makin panjang, kuy dinikmati cerita ini. Happy Reading~**

 **DISCLAIMER : Haikyuu! milik Furudate-sensei. Kalo punya Grey mah nanti dinistain terus karakternya. Grey hanya punya alur cerita dan OC Grey, yaitu si cantik Kumoi Akagi.**

 **Pairing : Kuroo x OC**

 **WARNING!**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur typo, alur rada monoton, OOC, dan lain lain. Siapkan diri anda sebelum melanjutkan.**

* * *

 **Begin Again**

"Hey, hey. Kau sudah lihat hasil ujian kemarin?"

"Sudah. Syukurlah aku lulus, walaupun pas pasan sih. Hehehe. Ah, kau sendiri?"

"Nilaiku turun. Ibuku pasti akan membunuhku."

"Jangan seperti itu, bersemangatlah! Oh, ya. Siapa peringkat pertama?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kumoi-san. Gadis itu memegang rekor tak terkalahkan."

"Kumoi-san? Siapa dia?"

"Hah? Masa' kau tidak kenal Kumoi-san? Itu lho, gadis yang meng- _highlight_ merah dan selalu mencepol rambutnya."

"Oh, maksudmu cewek seksi itu, ya?"

"Huh, kalau soal seksi kau langsung ingat. Dasar mesum."

"Hehe. Namanya juga lelaki. Tapi memang benarkan? Dia memiliki dada yang besar untuk ukuran anak SMA. Apalagi ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang _wow_."

"Hei hei, kok topiknya jadi lari kesini, sih?"

"Ah, kau tidak asik. Eh, tapi kudengar Kuroo-san mencoba merebut posisi pertama dari Kumoi-san, lho."

"Benarkah? Wah, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?"

"Entahlah. Kuroo-san hebat dalam sains, sedangkan Kumoi-san kemampuan mengingat dan analisanya tinggi. Yah, kita tunggu saja saat ujian akhir nanti."

* * *

Kumoi Akagi berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahnya, SMA Nekoma. Hari masih pagi, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ohayo, Aka-chan~"

Akagi mengabaikan sapaan itu dan mempercepat jalannya. Niatnya untuk menikmati pagi mendadak menguap. Tapi walaupun sudah berjalan setengah berlari, Sang Penyapa tetap bisa mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Apa maumu, Kuroo? Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Sang Penyapa –yaitu Kuroo Tetsurou- malah tersenyum ala Cheshire Cat. "Kau galak sekali. Aku hanya menyapamu, dan seharusnya kau membalasnya juga."

Akagi menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Ohayo."

"Nah, begitukan lebih baik, apalagi kalau ditambah senyumanmu."

"Kuroo, kalau kau ingin menggangguku, lebih baik hentikan saja. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladenimu."

"Heeh? Kenapa begitu, Aka-chan?"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau chibi-chan?"

Akagi berhenti berjalan, dan memelototi Kuroo yang berdiri disampingnya. Sedangkan yang dipelototi malah nyengir lebar.

"Dengar ya," Akagi berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan, "hanya karena tinggiku 157cm, bukan berarti kau bisa memanggilku chibi! Kau itu yang ketinggian!"

Kuroo memperhatikan gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya sambil tertawa geli. Selain pintar, Akagi juga terkenal karena emosinya yang meledak ledak, terutama kalau menyangkut soal tinggi badan. Karena itulah ia menjadi sasaran empuk bagi seorang Kuroo Tetsurou, yang memiliki julukan _provocation expert._

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja." Jawab Kuroo sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Akagi mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ia tahu Kuroo pasti menertawakan tinggi badannya. Dalam hati ia menyesal dilahirkan pendek. Akagi membalikan badannya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kuroo.

 _Daripada makan hati karena diejek terus, lebih baik aku yang pergi dari sini._ Pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

Kuroo sendiri menatap kepergian Akagi –tepatnya ke arah bokong gadis itu. Mau bagaimanapun, Kuroo adalah seorang laki laki normal yang matanya langsung _autofocus_ saat melihat pemandangan yang "indah". Dan Akagi memiliki "keindahan" yang dicari oleh kaum adam manapun. Dengan ukuran dada yang cukup besar dan bokong padat, gadis itu mampu membuat setiap laki laki yang melihatnya meneguk ludah. Dan, ya. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya terkenal di Nekoma.

Kuroo menampar dirinya –secara harafiah- untuk mengusir segala pemikiran kotor yang mampir ke otaknya. _Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya.

* * *

"Ohayo, Yakkun~"

Yaku menatap Kuroo yang baru tiba ke kelas dengan kesal, "sudah kubilang, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Kuroo hanya nyengir sebelum berjalan ke bangkunya, "Kau tahu, kau adalah orang kedua yang memarahiku saat aku mengucapkan selamat pagi. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan orang orang zaman sekarang, huh?"

Yaku mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Kumoi Akagi. Aku menyapanya tadi pagi, dan dia membalas dengan memelototiku."

"Heeh... begitu ya. Tapi aku tidak heran, sih. Akagi memang sudah membencimu sampai ke akar akarnya."

"Benarkah?" jawab Kuroo dengan terkejut, membuat Yaku kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat terkejut? Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Eh? Ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku tahu ia kesal melihat wajahku, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia membenciku. Tapi, darimana kau tahu, Yakkun?"

Yaku menghela nafas, "Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku. Waktu itu kami makan siang bersama, dan saat aku tanya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kuroo, dia menjawab 'dia itu kucing garong yang sangat licik dan menyebalkan! Hanya karena tingginya 187cm, bukan berarti dia bisa mengatai semua orang chibi!' seperti itulah."

Kuroo yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong," Yaku kembali berkata, " bagaimana hasil ujianmu? Apa kau berhasil merebut peringkat pertama dari Akagi?"

"Tadi saat aku melihat pengumuman, namaku ada di peringkat dua." Jawab Kuroo dengan cuek.

"Kau ini, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padanya kalau kau akan merebut posisi pertama darinya? Kenapa sekarang kau yang cuek seperti itu?"

Kuroo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi bukannya aku yang tidak mau, hanya saja aku tidak boleh."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroo tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi, dan setelah itu terdengar suara bell tanda dimulainya pelajaran, membuat Yaku harus menyimpan semua pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

* * *

 _Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja aku tidak boleh._

Kuroo kembali memikirkan kata kata terakhirnya dengan Yaku tadi. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Kuroo merebut peringkat pertama dari Akagi, mengingat ia sebenarnya lebih pintar dari gadis itu. Tapi ia mengetahui rahasia gadis itu, rahasia yang membuatnya tidak bisa mencuri peringkat pertama darinya.

Ia tahu bahwa setiap pulang sekolah, Akagi akan bekerja sambilan di sebuah cafe yang jauh dari Nekoma. Ia juga tahu penyebab gadis itu harus bekerja sambilan adalah karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dia tinggal berdua dengan neneknya, dan walaupun sebenarnya mereka memiliki asuransi yang menjamin keuangannya, Akagi merasa bahwa jika ia tidak bekerja, maka ia akan kesulitan nanti. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya mati matian mempertahankan posisi pertamanya. Universitas yang ia tuju –Universitas Tokyo- akan memberikan beasiswa penuh kepada murid yang menduduki peringkat teratas selama masa SMA.

Dan setelah mengetahui hal itu, mana bisa Kuroo menghancurkan harapan gadis itu. Karena itulah dia membiarkan Akagi yang menduduki peringkat pertama.

"Oi, Kuroo."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat lamunannya buyar, "apa?"

Yaku –orang yang memanggilnya- menjawab, "Sudah istirahat. Apa kau mau pergi ke kantin?"

Kuroo mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan mengikuti Sang Libero yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

Akagi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sekarang ia sedang mengenakan seragam cafe tempat ia bekerja. Sebenarnya seragamnya tidak terlalu spesial, hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih, rok hitam selutut, dan sebuah celemek coklat. Hanya saja seragamnya didesain ketat, sehingga mau tidak mau bentuk tubuh gadis itu akan tercetak, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya risih. Ia tidak suka dipandangi dengan pandangan mesum oleh kaum adam, tapi tuntutan hidup membuatnya harus bisa bertahan menghadapinya.

Akagi membuang nafas dengan kasar, sebelum akhirnya menggerai rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan memasang kacamata. Hal ini dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, agar tidak ada orang orang dari sekolahnya yang mengenalinya.

"Kumoi-chan, apa kau sudah siap? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah, aku kesana." Akagi memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak keluar dan mulai bekerja.

Pekerjaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pramusaji lain. Ia harus menyapa setiap pelanggan yang datang dan mencatat pesannya, dan mengantarkan pesanan tersebut. Ia mulai bekerja dari jam 2 siang sampai kira kira jam 7 malam, tapi untungnya _shift_ -nya tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung sehingga ia tidak akan kecapaian, mengingat gadis itu harus belajar lagi sesampainya dirumah.

Akagi melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, cafe masih cukup sepi tapi beberapa anak muda mulai berdatangan. Gadis itu terus melihat kearah pintu, seakan akan menantikan kedatangan seseorang.

Saat itulah masuklah sesosok pemuda tinggi nan tampan dengan rambut bagaikan terkena badai yang mengenakan jersey merah bertuliskan Nekoma dibagian belakangnya. Ia langsung duduk dipojokan dekat jendela –tempat favoritnya.

"Selamat datang di cafe kami. Anda mau pesan apa?"

Kuroo menghadapkan wajahnya kearah sang pramusaji, yang tak lain adalah Akagi, sebelum akhirnya berkata disertai cengiran khasnya, "bukankah kau tahu apa yang selalu kupesan, chibi-chan?"

Kalau situasi normal, biasanya Akagi akan membalas dengan makian. Tapi saat ini ia sedang bekerja, dan ia diharuskan bersikap ramah kepada pelanggan. Akagi mengembangkan senyumnya dan menjawab, "baiklah, secangkir coklat panas. Apa anda ada tambahan lain? Bagaimana kalau saya merekomendasikan _cheese cake_ untuk menemani anda?"

" _Cheese cake_ terdengar enak. Aku pesan itu."

"Baiklah. Tolong tunggu sebentar sampai pesanan anda diantarkan. Terimakasih~"

Kuroo memperhatikan kepergian gadis itu sambil tersenyum miring.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah pesanan Kuroo, tapi kali ini bukan Akagi yang mengantarkannya. Gadis itu sedang mencatat pesanan orang lain, tapi matanya melirik kearah Kuroo yang sedang meniup coklat panasnya. Pemuda itu sudah mulai memakan _cheese cake_ -nya, tapi belum setetes pun ia meminum coklat panasnya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah meniupnya sambil membaca buku.

"Anu, nona. Apa kau mendengar pesananku?"

Akagi segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada pelanggannya. Dia menyerahkan daftar pesanan itu ke dapur dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena itulah, Akagi memutuskan menghampiri meja Kuroo, yang sampai sekarang masih terus meniup coklat panasnya.

"Sampai berapa lama kau akan meniup coklat itu, Kuroo?"

Kuroo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca kepada Akagi yang kini duduk dihadapannya, "Oh, Aka-chan. Bukankah seharusnya bekerja? Apa kau boleh berbincang dengan pelanggan selama jam kerja?"

Akagi mengangkat bahunya, "tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan. Cafe belum terlalu ramai, jadi kupikir kalau cuma sebentar tidak ada masalah."

Kuroo berguman sebagai jawaban, dan itu membuat Akagi sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka dicueki.

"Hey, Kuroo. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Maksudku, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku seorang _cat-tongue*_?" jawab Kuroo.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja, kalau lidahmu memang sensitif terhadap panas, kenapa kau malah memesan coklat panas?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroo malah tersenyum. Dia kembali meniup coklatnya dan kali ini sambil menyesapnya sedikit sebelum kembali fokus pada buku ditangannya.

Mereka diam dengan canggung. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Akagi katakan, tapi entah kenapa otaknya tidak bisa menciptakan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Akagi membuang nafas kasar, sebelum beranjak berdiri dan kembali bekerja.

Disisi lain, Kuroo memperhatikan kepergian gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sedih.

 _Sesulit itukah bagimu untuk bisa mengatakan alasan yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini?_

* * *

 ** _*cat-tongue_ adalah frasa dalam bahasa jepang untuk orang orang yang sensitif pada makanan dan minuman panas. ****Grey nemu kata ini saat baca salah satu dj kurotsuki, karena menarik jadi Grey pake aja.** _  
_

 **Chapter 1 nya rada boring, ya? Hehehe... maaf, maaf. Grey usahakan gak boring boring amat di chapter 2. selain itu, fic ini memakai cukup banyak kata kata yang agak vulgar, tapi gak parah parah amat kok. Rate nya gak bakal sampe M. Kalau misalnya minna kurang suka, Grey minta maaf. Soalnya dari awal sudah planning bikin kayak gini. Buku ini juga lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, jadi terus nantikan chapter berikutnya yaa...**

 **Leave review, please? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Olla~ Ini Grey bawakan chapter 2. Maaf agak lama, Grey cukup sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Tapi Grey usahakan untuk update kilat. Monggo dinikmati~**

* * *

" _Tetsurou... kurasa lebih baik kita berpisah."_

" _Eh? Ma-maksudmu..."_

" _Ya. Hubungan kita berakhir."_

" _T-tapi kenapa, Aka-chan?! A-apa aku membuat kesalahan?"_

" _Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Selamat tinggal."_

* * *

Akagi berdiri di depan sebuah mini market sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, dan sialnya dia lupa membawa payung. Dalam hati dia sedikit menyesal tidak menerima tawaran manejernya untuk mengantarnya pulang, yang akibatnya sekarang dia harus menggigil kedinginan disebuah mini market menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Akagi membuang nafas kasar. Bukan hanya kedinginan, tapi dia juga kelaparan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 PM, dan terakhir kali makanan masuk ke perutnya adalah saat jam istirahat siang pukul 11.00 AM. Sempat ia berpikiran untuk membeli payung, tapi ia merasa hal itu akan menyia nyiakan uangnya, mengingat ia masih memiliki payung yang layak pakai dirumah.

Lamunannya dibuyarkan ketika tiba tiba sebuah roti daging muncul dihadapannya. Barulah ia sadar ternyata ada seseorang yang memberikan roti itu padanya, dan orang itu adalah...

"Kuroo? Kenapa kau disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroo malah berkata, "Ambillah. Aku tahu kau kelaparan."

Akagi menerima roti daging yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu dari tangan Kuroo. Ia melirik pemuda yang kini berdiri disampingnya sambil memakan roti daging miliknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Akagi sebelum mulai memakan rotinya.

"Tadi aku latihan, saat mau pulang tiba tiba hujan turun dengan deras."

"Benarkah? Tapi kata Yaku hari ini tidak ada latihan."

"Memang, tapi aku latihan sendiri."

"Kau middle blocker, kau tidak mungkin latihan sendiri."

Kuroo terkekeh pelan, "Wow, kau benar benar pintar mengamati. Dan ya, aku memang tidak latihan sendiri. Aku latihan bersama temanku dari Akademi Fukurodani."

"Oh begitu.."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kuroo berkata, "Kau tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Yaku."

Akagi menelan roti dagingnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga. Kami sekelas saat kelas 2, dan kurasa Yaku memang tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Tapi kenapa kau tiba tiba berkata seperti itu, Kuroo?"

"Bukan apa apa. Ah, tampaknya hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras. Ayo kita pulang."

Akagi tahu barusan Kuroo sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi perkataan Kuroo membuatnya heran, "'Kita?' Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuantar kau pulang." Jawab Kuroo sambil mengembangkan payungnya yang cukup besar.

Akagi ingin menolak, tapi dia berpikir daripada menunggu hujan entah sampai kapan maka lebih baik dia ikut pulang bersama Kuroo.

Mereka berjalan bersisian menembus hujan dengan Kuroo memayungi Akagi. Akagi melirik pundak pemuda itu yang basah dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Oh iya Kuroo," Akagi mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Bukankah itu rumahmu?" tanya Akagi sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya.

"Memang." Jawab Kuroo singkat.

"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja kau mengantarku. Daripada kau bolak balik."

"Tidak apa, aku-"

"Kumohon Kuroo," Akagi menatap Kuroo dengan dalam, "jangan terlalu baik padaku."

Kuroo balas menatap Akagi, tapi dia tidak berkata apa apa. Mereka saling menatap kedalam bola mata masing masing.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Tapi setidaknya bawalah payung ini."

Akagi menerima payung dari tangan Kuroo dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Akan kukembalikan besok. Sampai jumpa, Kuroo."

Kuroo balas melambaikan tangan sampai punggung Akagi hilang dari pandangannya. Kuroo kembali tersenyum sedih, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam rumah.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkan gadis yang kucintai dalam kesulitan._

* * *

Esok harinya, Akagi berjalan menuju gymnasium sambil memegang erat payung milik Kuroo. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut masuk kedalam gymnasium, karena ia tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya. Akagi mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gymnasium tersebut.

"A-ano... permisi..."

"Oh, ada yang datang," jawab seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak sambil mendekati Akagi, "ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Akagi menatap pemuda itu dengan takjub. Ia perkirakan tingginya pasti mendekati 2 meter.

"A-no... aku mencari seseorang. Namanya Kuroo Tetsuro. Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana?"

Pemuda tinggi itu tidak menjawab, ia malah memperhatikan Akagi sambil memegang dagunya.

"A-apa ada masalah?" tanya Akagi dengan heran.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir, ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih pendek daripada Yaku-san."

Guratan 4 siku terbentuk di pelipis Akagi. Sepertinya pemuda itu bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia.

Akagi menghadiahi pemuda itu dengan sebuah pukulan keras di perut -karena Akagi tidak bisa menjangkau kepalanya. Dan bukan hanya sekali, ia memukuli pemuda itu berkali kali.

"Oh, Akagi. Kenapa kau disini? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Lev?"

Beruntunglah, Kenma yang kebetulan melihat aksi pembantaian itu secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan nasib pemuda bernama Lev, yang langsung lari menjauhi Akagi dan –mencoba- berlindung dibalik Kenma.

"Kenma-san... gadis pendek itu mencoba membunuhku..." ucap Lev setengah merengek.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek, hah?!" Akagi berusaha memukul Lev lagi, tapi Kenma mencoba melerai mereka. Kenma menyuruh Lev pergi dan tanpa ragu pemuda itu menurutinya.

"Jadi Akagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kenma lagi.

"Oh iya. Aku mencari Kuroo, apa kau melihatnya, Kenma?"

"Kuro sedang melakukan peregangan disana. Kami baru selesai latihan."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Kenma."

Akagi berjalan pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia mundur kembali ke tempat Kenma, membuat pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ada apa lagi, Aka-"

Ucapan Kenma terputus karena Akagi tiba tiba mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas, "Kenmaaa... sudah lama aku tidak mencubit wajah imutmu ini~ Kenapa kau makin imut saja sih..."

"Hwentwikam Akhagwi (hentikan Akagi)"

"Ohoho? Apa yang membawamu kemari, Aka-chan"

Akagi melepaskan cubitannya dan menoleh kepada Kuroo, yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu mengambil payung yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroo.

"Aku mau mengembalikan payungmu. Terimakasih ya."

Kuroo tersenyum, "Bukan masalah. Jadi kau kesini hanya karena ingin mengembalikan payungku? Atau kau ada perlu lain?"

Akagi tidak menjawab, membuat Kuroo heran. Matanya fokus melihat kearah Kuroo –ah bukan, tapi kebelakang pemuda itu. Ekspresi kesal menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Hoi, bocah disana! Yang berambut coklat _spikey_!"

Seluruh orang di dalam gym itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh kepada Akagi yang kini berjalan menghampiri Inouka. Inouka sendiri hanya berdiri disana dengan heran.

Walaupun tinggi badan mereka sangat kontras, Akagi dengan berani berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu sambil memberi tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Inouka sedikit ketakutan.

"Perlihatkan bahumu." Kata Akagi kemudian.

"Eh? U-untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, cepat perlihatkan!"

"Ku-kurasa tidak perlu, ano, senpai. Aku baik baik sa-Ouch!" Inouka mengaduh kesakitan saat tiba tiba Akagi memegang bahunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau memang baik baik saja, seharusnya kau tidak menjerit seperti itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau turuti perkataanku."

Inouka tidak bisa membantah dibawah tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan bahunya pada Akagi, yang langsung memeriksanya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Akagi kemudian, "bahumu terkilir. Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan selama latihan, hah? Apa kau tidak pemanasan tadi?"

"Ma-maaf. Kurasa tadi aku terlalu bersemangat saat melakukan _spike_. Dan, ya.. kurasa aku tidak cukup pemanasan."

"Alasan konyol. Bukankah kalian tahu betul apa gunanya pemanasan? Dan lagi, apa alasanmu tidak memberitahukannya ke yang lain?"

"A-aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Jawab Inouka agak malu.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa terepotkan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja. Minta mereka mengompres bahumu dengan es. Dan ingat, jangan melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu membebani bahumu."

Dengan patuh Inouka berdiri dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan bersama Kai. Akagi menghela nafas berat, dan baru menyadari bahwa seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya.

"A-apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Akagi dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Hebat... Kau bisa tahu Inouka cedera disaat yang lain tidak menyadarinya."

Akagi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bukan hal besar, kok."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tadi termasuk hal yang menakjubkan."

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelatih mereka yang baru tiba dan tanpa aba aba mereka langsung menunduk mengucapkan salam.

Nekomata-sensei sendiri hanya tersenyum, sebelum kembali berbicara kepada Akagi, "Sebagai pelatih mereka, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu, nona..."

"Kumoi Akagi. Dan bukan masalah, Nekomata-sensei. Saya hanya kebetulan berada disini."

"Jadi, Kumoi-san. Kulihat kau cukup paham dengan olahraga. Dan walaupun kurasa sudah terlambat, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Silakan, Nekomata-sensei."

"Kalau kau memiliki pengetahuan tentang olahraga, kenapa kau tidak mendaftar sebagai manejer? Aku yakin kalau kau mampu untuk itu."

Akagi terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Karena saya tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Selain itu, ada beberapa alasan pribadi."

Jawaban itu seakan menyuruh untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan untungnya Nekomata-sensei paham. Ia membiarkan Akagi pergi setelah gadis itu berpamitan.

"Padahal dia bisa melengkapi kekosongan manejer disini. Sayang sekali." Kata Nekomata-sensei sebelum menatap para muridnya, "kalau kalian sudah selesai peregangan, kalian boleh pulang."

"Baik! Terimakasih atas bimbingannya!" jawab seluruh anggota voli. Mereka lalu bubar dan berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Kenma-saan..."

Kenma membalikkan badannya kepada Lev yang mendekatinya, "Ada apa?"

"Kenma-san, apa kau kenal gadis pendek itu? Maksudku, kalian tampak sangat dekat."

"Maksudmu Akagi? Memangnya kenapa?"

"E-eh, bukan apa apa. A-aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Jawab Lev dengan sedikit rona pink di pipinya.

"Lev, jangan jangan kau..."

"Bu-bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang Kenma-san pikirkan!" Barulah Lev sadari bahwa barusan ia berteriak kepada seniornya, "ma-maaf."

Kenma sendiri tampak tidak peduli, "Tidak apa. Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, ya aku mengenalnya. Kami satu SMP dulu, dan saat itu dia menjadi manejer klub voli kami."

"Waah.. pantas saja dia langsung tahu kalau Inouka cedera."

"Ya, walaupun alasan sebenarnya karena ayahnya seorang pemain voli, makanya dia punya pengetahuan yang cukup luas."

"Benarkah? Keren! Tapi memang sangat disayangkan ia tidak menjadi manejer disini juga. Apa Kenma-san tahu alasannya?"

"Seperti yang dibilangnya, itu alasan pribadi, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur. Tapi..."

Kenma menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Lev menunggu kelanjutannnya sambil berdebar debar.

"Tapi kurasa ada hubungannya dengan Kuro, walau aku tidak yakin."

Lev menelengkan kepalanya, "Kuroo-san? Apa mereka punya hubungan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kenma, "mereka berpacaran saat SMP dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa masih berlanjut atau tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hehehe... segini aja dulu ya untuk yang chapter 2. Janji deh, yang chapter 3 agak panjang. Terus ikuti cerita Grey yaa... jangan lupa memberi tanggapan minna tentang cerita ini. Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, bisa ditulis di kolom review.  
**

 **terimakasih telah membaca... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Bye byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olla~ Yeay... seminggu penuh penderitaan akhirnya berakhir~ Grey mau nge updete lah~ Sesuai janji, kali ini agak panjang, jadi selamat menikmati~ (lu kira ini makanan?)**

* * *

" _Aka-chaan... apa kamu lihat block-ku barusan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Iya, aku lihat. Itu tadi sangat hebat, Tetsurou."_

 _Kuroo hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari pacarnya, Akagi. Barulah ia sadar bahwa ternyata pacarnya tidak tersenyum seperti biasa._

" _Aka-chan, kenapa kamu tidak tersenyum? Apa kamu sakit?"_

" _Bukan apa apa, Tetsurou." Walau begitu, tapi Kuroo bisa melihat kesedihan di bola mata gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 2 tahun itu._

" _Aka-chan, kamu tidak pandai berbohong. Katakanlah, apa kamu ada masalah? Ceritalah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

 _Akagi tidak menjawab, malah menghindari bertatapan dengan Kuroo, membuat Kuroo semakin heran dan cemas._

 _Akagi membuang nafas berat, "Tetsurou... kurasa lebih baik kita berpisah."_

* * *

"Kumoi-chan, apa kau yakin tidak apa apa pulang sendirian? Sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat, lebih baik aku antar, ya?"

Akagi tersenyum menanggapi tawaran baik rekan kerjanya, "Tidak apa apa kok, Hibiki-kun. Aku ingin mampir dulu ke suatu tempat, nanti malah merepotkanmu."

"Ya ampun, Kumoi-chan tidak pernah merepotkanku, kok. Ayolah, tidak baik pulang sendirian, apalagi di jam seperti ini."

"Tidak perlu, Hibiki-kun, sungguh. Lagipula, bukankah kau harus menjaga ibumu dirumah sakit? Lebih baik kau bergegas, tidak baik membiarkan ibumu menunggu. Sudah ya, aku pulang duluan."

"Ah, tunggu dulu Kumoi-chan!" tapi Akagi sudah berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat kerjanya, membuat Hibiki hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu sampai menghilang diantara gelapnya malam.

"Kuharap kau sampai dirumahmu dengan selamat, Kumoi-chan." Ucap Hibiki sebelum mengemasi barang barangnya dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Akagi.

Sementara itu Akagi berjalan dengan sedikit was was. Dia merasa seseorang sedang mengikutinya, tapi setiap kali dia berbalik, dia hanya melihat bayangannya sendiri. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat minimarket tempat tujuannya dan dengan sedikit buru buru ia masuk kedalam. Dengan segera ia memilih barang barang yang hendak dibelinya, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan lebih. Dia tidak ingin membuat neneknya khawatir akan dirinya.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Akagi keluar dari minimarket tersebut. namun baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba tubuhnya ditarik kedalam sebuah gang yang sepi –ralat, disana rupanya terdapat sekitar 5 orang preman- yang kini berdiri mengelilingi Akagi sambil menatap gadis itu dengan "lapar"

"Apa mau kalian?" tantang Akagi mencoba bersikap berani, walau sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

"Wah, wah nona. Kau tidak perlu segalak itu. Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu, boleh kan?" jawab seorang preman dengan tindik di hidungnya.

"Kau tahu, lebih baik kalian segera enyah dari hadapanku, atau aku akan berteriak."

Bukannya ketakutan, mereka malah tertawa, "Silakan, teriaklah sesukamu. Teriakanmu akan membuat kami semakin bergairah."

Akagi mendecih kesal, tapi ia melihat bahwa sekarang mereka sedang lengah dan itu artinya ia mungkin bisa melarikan diri. Maka dengan segenap kekuatannya Akagi menendang selangkangan preman bertindik itu dan lari sekencang mungkin.

Preman malang itu hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengumpat tak jelas, sedangkan teman temannya yang lain memilih mengejar Akagi yang sudah cukup jauh didepan.

Akagi terus berlari, sebisa mungkin ia tidak melihat kebelakang, karena ia takut kalau saja tiba tiba saja preman itu sudah berada dibelakangnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah lari secepat mungkin, dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Namun rupanya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak melindunginya, karena tiba tiba saja kakinya tersandung dan akibatnya dia jatuh mencium tanah aspal. Akagi dengan segera mencoba bangkit, tapi tiba tiba ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat. Barulah ia sadar ternyata preman itu menindih tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di aspal.

Dengan kasar preman itu menarik Akagi hingga berdiri dan mengunci lengannya agar tidak kabur. Akagi berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi sayang mulutnya langsung disumpal dengan sehelai kain kotor. Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, Akagi meronta sekuat tenaga, yang akibatnya ia dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya.

"Diam, dasar jalang! Kau harus membayar mahal atas perbuatanmu kepadaku!" kata preman bertindik itu, yang entah kenapa bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit di selangkangannya. Dia memerintahkan teman temannya untuk menyeret Akagi ke sudut jalan yang gelap, yang langsung dilaksanakan dengan senang hati. Benak para preman itu sudah dipenuhi dengan fantasi kotor dan pikiran cabul yang hendak mereka lakukan kepada Akagi, yang hanya bisa menatap horor kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, teman teman. Ayo kita mulai berpesta!"

Bagaikan binatang kelaparan, mereka bersorak penuh suka dan mulai menanggalkan pakaian Akagi. Akagi masih tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia melakukan apa saja untuk memberontak. Tapi tetap saja ia kalah jumlah dan kalah tenaga dengan para preman itu, dan dirinya berakhir terbaring tanpa pakaian sedikitpun menutupi kulit putihnya. Saat itulah ia merasakan keputusasaan, dan airmatanya mengalir deras. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan martabatnya akan direbut dengan cara yang paling hina seperti ini. Ditengah keputusasaan itu, hanya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

 _Kuroo... tolong aku..._

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA, BAJINGAN!"

Bagaikan banteng yang mengamuk, Kuroo yang datang entah darimana langsung memberikan sebuah bogeman keras di pelipis preman yang tengah meraba tubuh telanjang Akagi. Tak berhenti disitu, ia juga memberikan tendangan berputar kepada preman disekitarnya agar menjauh dari Akagi yang terbaring tanpa daya di aspal. Bagaikan Ksatria yang melindungi Sang Putri, Kuroo berdiri melindungi Akagi dan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada para preman itu.

"Akh, sialan kau bocah! Kau akan membayar mahal karena mencampuri urusan kami!"

Bukannya takut, Kuroo malah menyeringai sadis, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bajingan. Kalian telah melukai gadisku, dan kematian pun tidak cukup setimpal dengan perbuatan kalian."

"Heh, kurasa kau tidak sadar posisimu. Kami berlima, sedangkan kau hanya sendiri. Sehebat apapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami sambil melindungi jalang itu."

"Hey hey hey! Siapa yang bilang dia sendiri, hah?!"

Semua mata berpaling untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu, dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dua orang remaja yang tampan. Yang satu memiliki rambut _spikey_ dwi warna dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut hitam bagaikan obsidian.

"Dengarkan aku, preman rendahan," si rambut _spikey_ mulai berbicara, "pemuda yang kalian tantang itu sudah seperti saudara bagiku, walaupun kenyataannya kami adalah rival di lapangan voli. Kalau kalian menantangnya, itu berarti kalian menantangku juga! Dan kalau kalian mengusik kepunyaannya, itu berarti kalian mengusik kepunyaanku juga! Itu berarti kalian harus siap menghadapiku, karena-"

"Bokuto-san, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Potong si rambut hitam dengan wajah dan suara datar.

"AKAASHIII... kenapa kau menginterupsi saat aku berusaha terlihat keren?!" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Bokuto itu dengan dramatisnya, sedangkan temannya, Akaashi, hanya diam dengan _poker face_ andalannya.

Preman itu merasa jengkel melihat tingkah laku Bokuto, dan menyuruh 3 temannya menangani mereka, sedangkan ia dan seorang lagi akan mengurus Kuroo.

3 preman itu menyerang dengan serentak, namun dengan gampang serangan itu dihindari oleh Bokuto dan Akaashi. Bokuto lalu menyerang balik, ia melancarkan sebuah pukulan kuat ke perut salah satu preman, diikuti dengan tendangan lutut ke perut sampingnya, membuat preman itu jatuh tersungkur ke aspal. Tanpa membuang waktu, Bokuto kini mengincar seorang preman yang sedang berdiri ditempatnya dengan ketakutan. Bokuto tidak terlalu kejam kali ini, dia hanya memberikan pukulan keras ke perut preman itu, membuatnya terjatuh sambil memeluk perutnya kesakitan.

 _Yosh! Tinggal satu orang terakhir!_ Pikir Bokuto dalam hati.

Mata keemasan Bokuto mencari cari kesekelilingnya, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan satu orang terakhir. Bokuto tidak sadar bahwa preman itu sedang bersembunyi didekatnya, menunggu kesempatan untuk melumpuhkan Bokuto dalam satu serangan. Dia mengendap endap, dan ketika merasa jaraknya sudah pas, ia menerjang Bokuto yang masih tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Tiba tiba preman itu merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di tengkuknya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke aspal. Barulah saat itu Bokuto membalikkan badannya, dan melihat preman terakhir sudah terkapar, dengan Akaashi berdiri didekat situ sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Akaashi, jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengalahkan orang ini.."

" _Well,_ walaupun aku tak bilang, tapi kenyataannya memang akulah yang melakukannya, Bokuto-san." Jawab Akaashi dengan anteng.

"AKAASHIII... KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGAMBIL BAGIAN TERBAIKNYA..."

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan BokuAka ini sejenak untuk melihat nasib Kuroo, yang kini berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan preman bertindik, karena barusan Kuroo berhasil membereskan satu orang teman si preman itu.

"Wow. Ku akui aku terkesan, tapi sayangnya kau memilih lawan yang salah. Aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate, dan masih terlalu cepat 1000 tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku!"

Kuroo sendiri tampak tidak peduli, "Apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Kalau sudah, ayo lawan aku. Kau menyia nyiakan waktuku."

Dengan penuh emosi, preman itu menyerang Kuroo. Ia melancarkan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan, namun itu semua dapat dihindari Kuroo. Walau begitu, Kuroo tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk balas menyerang.

"Ada apa, bocah? Kalau kau tidak menyerangku, maka kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, dan pada akhirnya perempuan jalang itu hanya akan menjadi mainanku!"

Kuroo menggertakkan giginya kesal, ini sudah kedua kalinya bajingan itu menyebut Akagi jalang. Dengan gesit Kuroo menghindar dari tinju preman itu, dan dengan cepat ia melancarkan pukulan keras ke dagu preman itu. Sebuah serangan kecil, tapi mampu membuat gerakan preman itu terhenti. Kesempatan itu disia siakan oleh Kuroo, yang langsung melakukan bantingan punggung kepada preman itu. Kini preman itu terbaring tak berdaya diatas aspal.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum puas, mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada gadisku. Tapi aku akan menahan diriku, karena prioritas utamaku adalah gadisku. Maka camkan ini kedalam otakmu yang kecil itu. Jangan sentuh gadisku lagi, atau aku akan memberimu kematian yang paling menyakitkan. Dan aku tidak main main dengan ucapanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroo segera menghampiri Akagi yang masih terbaring di aspal. Dengan segera Kuroo menanggalkan jersey nya dan memakaikannya pada Akagi, untunglah jersey itu cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis itu, walau hanya sampai pertengahan pahanya saja.

"Akagi. Kau baik baik saja?" pertanyaan bodoh, siapa yang akan baik baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi.

Akagi hanya menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan kosong, "Kuroo..."

Dengan spontan Kuroo menarik Akagi kedalam pelukannya. Berkali kali ia mengelus kepala gadis itu sambil berbisik mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi Akagi hanya diam saja.

"Kuroo, kau baik baik saja?"

Kuroo memandang kepada Bokuto dan Akaashi yang berjalan menghampirinya, "Ya, aku baik baik saja."

Bokuto memperhatikan gadis didalam pelukan Kuroo dengan heran sebelum bertanya, "Kuroo, siapa gadis ini? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Ingin sekali Kuroo mengiyakan, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya tidak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Kuroo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjawab, "Seharusnya..."

Akaashi tampaknya paham bahwa Kuroo tidak ingin ditanya tanyai lagi, maka ia langsung memotong Bokuto yang hendak bertanya, "Kuroo-san, lebih baik kau bawa gadis itu pergi. Urusan disini biar kami yang mengurus. Lagipula aku sudah memanggil polisi, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

"Terimakasih, Akaashi." Kuroo berdiri dan membawa Akagi ala _bridal style_ , "aku pergi dulu. Kuserahkan pada kalian."

Bokuto menatap kepergian Kuroo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Akaashi yang berdiri disampingnya sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi mode emo Bokuto.

"Oh iya," tiba tiba Kuroo membalikkan badannya, "jangan khawatir, _bro._ Lain kali aku akan meneraktirmu roti daging, dan saat itu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Dalam hati Akaashi tersenyum lega karena berkat perkataan Kuroo, Bokuto tidak jadi masuk kedalam mode emo-nya. Bokuto balas berteriak kepada Kuroo, "Aku tunggu, _bro_!"

Kuroo memberikan cengiran lebar sebelum kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

* * *

"Akagi, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku dulu karena selain rumahku lebih dekat, kau juga butuh pakaian yang layak. Tidak apa, kan?"

Akagi yang berada dalam gendongan Kuroo hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat Kuroo sangat cemas. Ia lebih suka kalau gadis itu menangis histeris daripada harus diam tanpa emosi seperti ini. Maka ia mengeratkan gendongannya dan menambah kecepatannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka tiba di rumah Kuroo, dan pemuda itu langsung membawa Akagi ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan gadis itu ke tempat tidurnya dan berjongkok didepan Akagi, menatap lurus kedalam mata gadis itu.

"Akagi, katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam seperti ini." pinta Kuroo dengan lirih.

Akagi mencoba tersenyum namun bibirnya hanya berkedut sedikit, "Aku tidak apa apa. Tapi,apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandimu?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh. Pakailah kamar mandi di kamarku ini. Semua peralatannya sudah lengkap, termasuk handuk. Kau tinggal memakainya saja."

"Terimakasih," Akagi berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi milik Kuroo. Gadis itu menanggalkan jersey Kuroo –satu satunya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya- dan berjalan ke pancuran. Ia membiarkan air hangat mengguyurnya, matanya menatap kedepan dengan kosong.

 _Kalau saja Kuroo tidak datang, apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku?_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Akagi, kau bisa mendengarku?" ucapan Kuroo diikuti dengan ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Akagi.

"Ada apa?" jawab Akagi.

"Umm... aku meletakkan pakaian untukmu diatas tempat tidur. Setelah kau selesai mandi, kau bisa mengambilnya disana. Ah, jangan khawatir, aku akan terus di dapur sampai kau keluar. Maka dari itu kau bebas memakai kamarku."

Akagi menggumamkan terimakasih sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Akagi meremas rambutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat, berharap ingatan buruk itu bisa terhapus dari memorinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Gadis itu berdiri dibawah pancuran masih dengan meremas rambutnya, badannya bergetar hebat tapi tetap tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya.

* * *

Selesai mandi, Akagi membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan berjalan keluar. Seperti kata Kuroo, ada sebuah kaus lengan panjang bewarna hitam dan sebuah celana pendek bewarna marun diatas kasur. Tanpa ragu Akagi memakainya, dan seperti dugaannya, pakaian itu kebesaran di badannya yang mungil. Untunglah celana itu memiliki tali di pinggangnya, menjaga supaya celana itu tidak melorot di pinggang kecil miliknya.

Akagi berjalan keluar kamar, mencari sosok pemuda raven yang telah menolongnya, dan ia menemukannya. Di dapur, memakai apron pink, dan sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Kuroo..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kuroo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan menemukan sosok Dewi Aphrodite dalam balutan pakaian miliknya. Ralat, itu bukan Dewi Aphrodite, itu Kumoi Akagi –yang berdiri canggung sambil terus memperbaiki kerah pakaiannya yang terus menerus turun dan memperlihatkan bahu putihnya.

"Kuroo... kau baik baik saja?

Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "Ah, maaf aku melamun tadi. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Akagi singkat.

Kuroo tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Duduklah, sebentar lagi aku siap memasak bubur untukmu."

Akagi mengikuti perkataan Kuroo dan duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan itu. Mereka diam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, sebelum Akagi membuka suara.

"Ano.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" yang dijawab Kuroo dengan gumaman singkat, "bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disana? Maksudku, di tepi jalan yang gelap itu. Kenapa kau bisa muncul begitu saja dan menyelamatkanku disaat yang tepat?"

Kuroo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menghadap Akagi dan menjawab, "Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang menemukanmu. Temanku, Bokuto, dialah yang menemukanmu."

"Bokuto?"

"Pemuda berambut perak itu lho. Yang rambutnya _spikey_ ala burung hantu bertanduk."

Akagi mengangguk kecil, samar samar ia ingat pemuda itu ikut menolongnya, "Bagaimana ia menemukanku?"

"Saat itu aku, Bo, dan Akaashi –pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah _stoic_ itu- berjalan pulang dari latihan kami. Ya, walaupun beda sekolah, kami cukup sering latihan bersama. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tapi tiba tiba aku seperti mendengar jeritan seseorang. Kupikir hanya diriku, tapi ternyata Bo dan Akaashi juga mendengarnya, walau samar. Kami lalu melihat sekitar, mencari asal suara itu. Tapi karena gelap kami tidak menemukan apa apa, kecuali Bo yang tiba tiba memanggil kami dan menunjuk ke arah sudut jalan yang gelap. Aku akui, Bo memang memiliki pandangan mata yang tajam, ia bisa melihat di tempat gelap sekalipun, mirip seperti burung hantu. Dengan segera kami menuju kearah yang ditunjuk Bo, dan saat itu aku melihat bahwa ternyata itu adalah dirimu. Maka aku menambah kecepatan lariku, dan sisanya kau tahu sendiri."

Akagi menjawab dengan gumaman panjang. Pikirannya mengembara entah kemana, hingga tiba tiba semangkuk bubur tersedia dihadapannya.

"Makanlah." Kata Kuroo disertai senyuman lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, tangannya bergerak mengambil sendok tapi saat dia mencoba menggenggamnya, sendok itu terjatuh. Akagi mencoba menggenggamnya lagi, tapi sendok itu kembali terjatuh. Gadis itu memandangi tangannya sendiri, yang sedari tadi tiada berhenti bergetar.

"Buka mulutmu." Akagi menoleh kepada Kuroo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingnya. Ditangannya terdapat sendok yang sudah diisi dengan bubur, yang diarahkan kepada mulut Akagi.

"Kuroo, kau tidak perlu menyuapiku." Kata Akagi dengan malu.

Tapi Kuroo tidak mengindahkan perkataan Akagi, tangannya masih setia memegang sendok itu, menunggu Akagi membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, yang langsung merasakan bubur buatan Kuroo.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kuroo.

Akagi menjawab, "Enak kok."

Kuroo tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi Akagi. Pemuda itu sangat suka posisi mereka sekarang ini, karena ia bisa memperhatikan wajah cantik pujaan hatinya dari dekat. Apalagi cara gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali netra mereka saling bertemu. Itu adalah wajah terimut yang pernah Kuroo lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sudah cukup, Kuroo." Ucap Akagi saat Kuroo hendak menyuapinya lagi. Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya didepan mulut, mirip seperti anak kecil yang menolak ketika dipaksa makan sayur. Dan Kuroo sepertinya paham, karena itu dia tidak memaksa Akagi makan lebih.

"Baiklah. Beristirahatlah kalau begitu. Kamu bisa tidur dikasurku," Kuroo berdiri dan membereskan peralatan makan, "aku harus membereskan ini dulu."

Akagi mengangguk dan berdiri meninggalkan dapur, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik untuk bertanya, "Kuroo, nanti kau tidur dimana?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa tidur di kamar orangtuaku. Saat ini mereka sedang tidak dirumah."

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat malam, Kuroo."

"Selamat malam, Aka-chan."

Akagi kembali melangkah menuju kamar Kuroo dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke pulau kapuk Kuroo yang sangat empuk. Mungkin karena ia sudah lelah baik fisik dan mental, gadis itu langsung terbuai dalam alam mimpi tak lama setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroo masuk dan mengecek kondisi Akagi yang saat itu sudah tertidur sambil meringkuk, mirip seperti janin. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wajah damai gadis itu.

 _Kurasa kalau aku mandi sebentar disini tidak akan ada masalah._

Kuroo mengambil pakaian gantinya dan melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Ia mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga tidak ada sehelai pun yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Kuroo lalu melaksanakan ritual mandinya dengan cukup singkat, mengingat sekarang sudah malam dan –seperti kata ibunya- tidak baik mandi saat larut malam. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa sebelum mulai memakai pakaiannya, dimulai dari sebuah boxer hitam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Akagi!"

Kuroo langsung keluar dari kamar mandi begitu mendengar jeritan histeris Akagi tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang hanya dibalut sebuah boxer. Pemuda itu melihat Akagi menjerit histeris diatas kasur dan meremas rambutnya. Kuroo mendekati Akagi bermaksud menenangkannya, tapi gadis itu masih terus menjerit.

"Kumohon! Berhenti! Jangan! Kumohon! Hentikan!"

"Akagi, sadarlah! Kau baik baik saja sekarang!"

Mendengar suara Kuroo sepertinya mampu menyadarkan Akagi. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik hitam Kuroo.

"Lihat aku," ucap Kuroo sambil menangkup wajah Akagi dengan kedua tangannya, "kau baik baik saja sekarang. Aku bersamamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Bagaikan bendungan bocor, airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir deras. Kuroo menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Akagi menangis sebanyak yang ia butuhkan, walaupun sekarang dada telanjangnya basah karena airmata. Kuroo membelai pelan kepala gadis itu dan sesekali mengecupinya, berharap bisa membuat Akagi merasa lebih tenang. Lambat laun tangisan itu mulai memelan, hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Kuroo mengintip wajah Akagi, yang kini tertidur didalam pelukannya. Kuroo memperbaiki posisi gadis itu dan kembali menyelimutinya, tak lupa ia mengecup dahi Akagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu."

Langkah Kuroo terhenti ketika tangan mungil Akagi menahan tangannya. Kuroo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Akagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur. Ada apa, Akagi? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidurlah bersamaku."

...

"..eh?"

"T-tunggu,m-maksudmu.. kau dan aku... satu ranjang?"

Dengan polos Akagi mengangguk, "Aku takut kalau kau pergi aku akan mimpi buruk lagi. Kumohon, Tetsurou."

Kuroo bisa merasakan dirinya dipanah oleh cupid saat mendengar Akagi memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, dan bagaikan tersihir, ia mengangguk dan berbaring disamping Akagi. Akagi sendiri langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada sumber kehangatan –yaitu Kuroo- dan ketika kulit Akagi bersentuhan dengan miliknya, saat itulah Kuroo sadar bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan baju.

"Tunggu, Aka-chan. Aku mau pakai baju dulu."

Tapi Akagi malah memeluk Kuroo dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang pemuda itu. Gadis itu kembali terbuai dalam mimpi, meninggalkan Kuroo yang sedang mengalami siksaan batin.

Kuroo mulai merasakan sensasi tidak nyaman di tubuh bagian bawahnya –lebih tepatnya pada adik kecilnya- karena tungkai Akagi membelit dirinya bagaikan guling. Selain itu ia bisa merasakan dada kenyaln gadis itu menekannya, membuat darahnya mendesir.

 _Tahan Tetsurou, tahan! Kau tidak boleh kalah dari hormon sialan ini. Hanya untuk malam ini saja, kau harus bisa menahannya._

Maka dengan segenap usaha, Kuroo Tetsurou akhirnya bisa tertidur setelah bertarung melawan nafsu selama lebih kurang 30 menit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya part ini masih ada kelanjutannya, tapi karena terlalu panjang, Grey penggal (?) jadi 2 chapter. Grey usahakan malam ini, ato gak paling lama besok Grey update.  
**

 **Grey sebenarnya gak kuat bikin fanfic panjang panjang. niatan awal mau bikin oneshot kayak A Date with You sama Look Into Me, karena cerita ini saling berkaitan. Tapi entah kenapa, agak aneh rasanya kalo cerita ini dibikin pendek, sementara konfliknya cukup berat. Ntar kesannya maksa gitu, dan Grey anti sama cerita kayak gitu.**

 **Karena itu Grey targetkan cerita ini paling banyak 6 part. Mohon bersabar ya minna. jangan lupa, berikan kritik dan saran minna ke kotak review yang tersedia. Sampai jumpa di part berikutnya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olla~ Hahahha... Grey emang author yang suka ingkar janji ya. Semoga minna gak bosen baca nya. Chapter ini agak pendek, karena penggalan(?) chapter sebelumnya. Enjoy~~  
**

* * *

 _Hangat...aku tidak pernah tahu tempat tidurku sehangat ini. Tapi kenapa bantalku keras sekali? Seingatku bantalku cukup empuk kok._

Dengan perlahan Akagi membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah...

 _Dada bidang pria?_

...

"KYAAAA...!"

DUAK!

BRUGH!

"AAWW...!"

Kuroo terbangun dari mimpi indahnya saat bokongnya mencium lantai dengan tidak elit –terimakasih kepada tendangan Akagi. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri sambil mengusap usap bokong malangnya, dan melihat Akagi duduk dikasurnya sambil memeluk bantal didepan dadanya, berharap bantal itu bisa melindunginya.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Kuroo?! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Yang ditanya malah mengernyit bingung, "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jelas sekarang kau yang berada di kamarku."

Akagi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Eh?"

"Pfftt. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin?" ucap Kuroo sambil menahan tawa.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku kira semua itu hanyalah mimpi," perlahan Akagi mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, "tunggu dulu. Kalau begitu kenapa kita bisa tidur bersama?"

"Kau lupa? Bukankah kau yang memohon padaku untuk tidur seranjang denganmu?"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

"Iya, kau melakukannya. Kau bilang 'Tetsurou, kumohon tidurlah bersamaku. Aku takut kalau kau pergi aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidurlah bersamaku. Peluklah aku. Jagailah aku. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku?' kira kira seperti itu." Kuroo dengan liciknya mengubah kejadian yang sebenarnya, walau ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Akagi bisa merasakan pipinya semerah tomat matang sekarang. Ia malu. Amat sangat malu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya selamanya saking malunya. Dan sepertinya Kuroo menikmati penderitaannya, buktinya pemuda jangkung itu tertawa cekikikan melihat wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, k-kenapa kau t-telanjang?" Akagi sebernarnya tidak ingin menanyakannya, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya seakan mengkhianatinya dan dengan sengaja ingin membuatnya lebih malu lagi.

Kuroo memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk bisa menggoda Akagi. Entah kenapa ia sangat suka sekali menggoda gadis itu, dan kalau menggoda Akagi adalah sebuah pekerjaan, ia yakin ia pasti sudah kaya raya.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya kau yang memaksaku untuk begini. Saat itu aku baru siap mandi ketika kau tiba tiba memintaku untuk tidur bersamamu. Aku awalnya keberatan, tapi kau memaksaku. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, tapi saat aku ingin berpakaian, kau langsung menarikku keatas kasur dan membelitku dengan sangat erat, saking eratnya aku bahkan-"

"Sudah cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan!"

Gadis malang itu mengubur wajahnya dibantal, kali ini ia benar benar berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Kuroo nyengir lebar dan duduk disamping Akagi. Tangan lebarnya mengusap kepala gadis itu, membuat Akagi menatapnya –masih dengan wajah super merah.

"Aku senang kau sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Yang seperti itu memang tidak perlu di ingat ingat lagi."

Akagi membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, "Terimakasih Kuroo."

Kuroo memberikan kecupan di kening gadis itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kuroo, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Dan Kuroo mendapatkan lemparan bantal tepat ke wajahnya, namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa singkat sebelum menghilang kedalam kamar mandi.

Mendadak suasana menjadi sepi, hanya sayup sayup terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Akagi masih duduk diatas kasur Kuroo, tangannya menyentuh kening yang tadi dikecup oleh Kuroo, dan mendadak ia merasakan pipinya menghangat lagi. Tapi bukan perasaan malu yang ia rasakan, melainkan perasaan berbunga bunga yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memerlihatkan Kuroo yang kini sudah berpakaian cukup rapi, membuat Akagi heran.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi. Dan kenapa kau berpakaian rapi dihari Minggu?"

Kuroo menjawab, "Aku ingin keluar sebentar membeli pakaian untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin selamanya memakai pakaian seperti itu, kan?"

"Oh, kau benar." Akagi memandangi dirinya sendiri, yang tidak sadar masih memakai pakaian Kuroo.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong," Kuroo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "berapa ukuranmu?"

Akagi mengernyit bingung, " _Well_ , kurasa ukuran bajuku tidak terlalu besar, mungkin M atau L."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Maksudku," Akagi melihat rona merah merambati pipi Kuroo saat ia berbicara, "pakaian dalammu."

"...oh" wajah Akagi kembali memerah untuk ke sekian kalinya, "u-ukuranku 34...C"

"Huh? Berapa?"

"34C! Masa aku harus mengulanginya terus?!"

"Hahaha... jangan marah, Aka-chan. Aku hanya bercanda," Kuroo semakin tertawa geli saat Akagi mengembungkan pipinya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen, "tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku segera kembali."

Kuroo lalu meninggalkan Akagi dikamarnya dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu mendengar suara pintu di tutup. Merasa Kuroo sudah pergi, Akagi memutuskan memasak sarapan sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada Kuroo. Ia berjalan menuju ke dapur dan memeriksa lemari es, yang ternyata penuh dengan berbagai makanan kecil dan minuman kaleng. Untunglah ia masih bisa menemukan sayuran seperti wortel, kentang, dan brokoli. Ia juga menemukan beberapa butir telur dan sosis. Melihat semua bahan yang ada, maka Akagi memutuskan memasak sup sederhana.

Akagi memakai apron _pink_ yang tersedia dan mulai memasak, diawali dengan merebus air bersama dengan kaldu instan serta memasukkan bawang putih –yang ia temukan hampir mengering di kulkas- membuat aroma harum tercium keseluruh penjuru dapur. Setelah air mendidih, ia lalu memasukkan sayuran dan sosis yang telah ia potong potong kedalamnya, kemudian menyicipi rasanya.

 _Lumayan enak_. Pikir Akagi dalam hati.

Merasa tidak cukup, ia juga membuat kentang tumbuk sebagai pelengkap masakannya. Ia mengukus beberapa kentang yang telah ia kupas baru kemudian menumbuknya sampai empuk, tak lupa ia juga menambahkan garam dan susu kental untuk memperkaya rasanya.

 _TING TONG_

Suara bell pintu menghentikan Akagi dari kegiatan memasaknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan, berniat membukakannya walaupun sebenarnya ia heran untuk apa Kuroo membunyikan bell saat akan masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Tetsurou sayang, ibu pulaaangg~"

Namun yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Kuroo Tetsurou, melainkan seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Kuroo.

"Lho? Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau masuk ke sini?" tanya wanita itu.

Akagi terbata bata menjawabnya, "A-ano.. Nona... eh, maksudku Nyonya Kuroo... a-aku Kumoi Akagi, dan aku-"

"Pacar Tetsurou?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan! A-aku ini-"

"Jadi Tetsurou sudah berani membawa pacar kerumah?! Dasar anak itu! Akan kujewer telinganya!" kata Nyonya Kuroo sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Akagi yang kebingungan di pintu depan, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menyusul masuk kedalam.

"Dimana bocah itu? Bahkan kamarnya juga kosong."

"Ano, begini Nyonya," perkataan Akagi akhirnya mampu menarik perhatian sang nyonya rumah, "biar aku menjelaskan dulu situasinya. Pertama, aku dan Kuroo tidak pacaran."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa ada dirumahku? Dan tunggu dulu, apa kau memakai pakaian Tetsurou? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Umm... akan aku jawab pertanyaan itu satu persatu. Aku berada dirumahmu, karena Kuroo yang membuatku menginap disini. Ya, aku memang memakai pakaian Kuroo karena pakaianku robek sehingga Kuroo memberikannya kepadaku."

"Jadi kalian tidak berpacaran, tapi Tetsurou membuatmu menginap disini dan bahkan merobek pakaianmu?! Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kalau putraku seorang yang kasar untuk urusan ranjang!"

"Ya.. eh, tunggu. Apa?"

"Oh, sayang. Kau pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang. Katakan padaku, apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa ia mengikat tanganmu? Apa ia menyumpal mulutmu? Apa ia menggigitimu terlalu kuat? Apa ia memukulimu? Oh, sayangku... kasihan sekali dirimu akibat perbuatan putraku."

Otak Akagi kini benar benar korslet mendapat respon yang sangat tidak terduga dari Ibu Kuroo. Wanita itu bahkan kini mengecek seluruh badannya, memeriksa apakah gadis itu terluka. Dan entah beruntung atau sial, ia menemukan sebuah luka bekas tamparan di wajah cantik Akagi.

"Oh, Tuhan. Katakan padaku, apa Tetsurou menamparmu? Ya ampun, saat aku menemukannya, aku akan menghukumnya seberat mungkin!"

"A-ano.. ku-kurasa Anda salah paham"

"Huh? Salah paham apanya?"

"Se-sebenarnya-"

"YA AMPUN, IBU. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

* * *

Singkat cerita, Kuroo yang heran melihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka merasakan firasat buruk dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah bagai orang kesetanan. Dan ia menemukan ibunya sedang memeluk tubuh Akagi sambil terus meracau hal hal aneh –yang sebagian besar mengatakan tentang kebejatan putranya sebagai seorang pria. Untunglah Kuroo datang disaat yang tepat dan meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Membuat Ibu Kuroo menghembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan Akagi selamat dari pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol lainnya.

"Ayolah, Tetsurou... jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu. Ibu 'kan sudah minta maaf."

Mereka tengah duduk dimeja makan menunggu Akagi yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Kuroo. Kuroo menghela nafas berat sembari berkata, "Bu, bagaimana bisa Ibu mengira kalau anak ibu akan berbuat seperti bajingan? Maksudku, ayolah Bu. Masa' iya putramu yang baik ini tega menyiksa perempuan?"

"Habisnya, kamu punya wajah _womanizer_. Apalagi melihat Akagi yang berdiri menyambut Ibu dalam balutan pakaian milikmu. Otomatis Ibu berpikir kamu dan Akagi pasti telah melewatkan malam yang panas selama ibu pergi."

Kuroo menghela nafas lagi, "Bu, hanya karena Akagi memakai pakaian milikku, bukan berarti kami telah berhubungan seksual."

"Omong kosong. Semua Ibu di dunia pasti akan berpikiran begitu ketika menemukan gadis asing di rumahnya yang hanya ditinggali oleh putranya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Ibu tidak keberatan punya menantu secantik Akagi."

"Bu!"

"Oke, oke. Jangan marah terus. Ibu 'kan _tidak_ bercanda."

Kuroo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Ibunya yang kini sedang nyengir setan. Pasalnya, sifat Ibunya tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, suka memprovokasi orang lain. Seperti kata pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, baik buah yang baik maupun yang busuk. Sayang tampaknya Kuroo lebih banyak mendapat buah yang busuk daripada yang baik.

"Oh, Akagi. Kau sudah selesai, ayo gabung makan bersama kami."

Kuroo yang lagi melamun langsung sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia melihat sosok Akagi yang terlihat sangat manis dalam balutan gaun santai selutut bermotif polkadot. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membeli gaun itu membuat Kuroo ingin tersenyum selebar Chesire Cat –tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya untuk menjaga _image_ _cool_ di wajah kucingnya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya-"

"Ibu." Potong Ibu Kuroo tiba tiba.

"Eh?"

"Jangan panggil Nyonya, rasanya seperti majikan dan pembantu saja. Aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku Ibu." _Karena terkesan seperti mertua dan menantu_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh, baiklah, umm, Ibu. Aku senang atas tawaranmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku sehingga kau tidak bisa berduaan dengan putraku?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu, Bu. Sebenarnya aku cemas dengan nenekku. Kemarin aku lupa memberinya kabar, karena itu aku takut sekarang ia sedang mencariku. Kami tinggal berdua saja, karena itu aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

"Oh, begitu ya. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Tetsuro mengantarmu?"

"Sungguh, itu tidak perlu. Rumahku tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari sini. Selain itu, hari masih pagi. Kurasa cukup aman untuk bepergian seorang diri."

Ibu Kuroo kehabisan alasan untuk membuat Akagi tetap tinggal. Selain itu, ia yakin nenek Akagi pasti sedang mencemaskannya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan Akagi pulang.

"Biar aku antar sampai kedepan," ujar Kuroo tiba tiba.

"Eh? Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi ya, Ibu."

Akagi membungkuk sedikit dan Ibu Kuroo membalas dengan lambaian tangan, sebelum Akagi berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan bersama Kuroo.

"Hati hati di jalan." Kata Kuroo sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ump. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Kuroo. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak ada."

"Sama sama." Jawab Kuroo disertai senyum lembut, membuat jantung Akagi seakan akan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"K-kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuroo melihat kepergian gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Ia lalu masuk kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hei, kalau kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu kau akan cepat tua, lho."

Kuroo hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, tapi Ibu Kuroo tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan putranya. Ia lalu duduk disamping putranya dan berkata, "Kalau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Untuk apa? Akagi jelas jelas tidak menyukaiku."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Bu, semua orang memutuskan hubungan karena mereka sudah tidak menyukai pasangannya lagi. Dan itulah penyebab Akagi memutuskanku."

"Tidak juga. Ada banyak alasan bagi orang untuk mengakhiri suatu hubungan. Tidak menyukai pasangannya adalah alasan yang paling umum, tapi Ibu tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Memutuskan hubungan adalah hal yang sangat sulit, dan dengan mengatakan 'tidak menyukainya lagi' bisa menjadi cara pintas yang paling gampang, walaupun sebenarnya bisa jadi mereka harus membohongi hatinya."

Kuroo tidak memberi jawaban apapun, membuat Sang Ibu kembali melanjutkan.

"Ibu memang belum pernah bertemu Akagi sebelumnya, tapi Ibu bisa lihat kalau dia adalah gadis baik. Dia peduli dengan orang orang disekitarnya, dan Ibu yakin kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang memilih terluka daripada melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Karena itu, kalaupun ia memutuskanmu, Ibu yakin sebenarnya ia masih menyukaimu. Ia pasti punya alasan khusus untuk mengkhianati hatinya sendiri."

"Darimana Ibu tahu Akagi masih menyukaiku?" tanya Kuroo dengan suara pelan, namun Sang Ibu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidakkah kamu lihat caranya menatapmu, Tetsurou? Caranya tersenyum setiap kali memandangmu? Mungkin kamu tidak sadar, tapi Ibu tahu itu adalah tatapan seorang gadis kepada orang yang ia sukai."

Kuroo merenungkan perkataan Ibunya, kemudian memberikan senyum penuh terimakasih kepada Sang Ibu. Sebuah senyuman tulus dari hati yang hanya ditujukan kepada sosok wanita terhebat di hidupnya.

Sang Ibu menarik Kuroo kedalam pelukannya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Tetsuro, kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang kepada Ibu kalau kamu pernah berpacaran dengan Akagi? Setahu Ibu kamu tidak pernah pacaran selama SMA"

"Huh? Apa maksud Ibu? Aku pernah bilang, kok. Lagipula Aku dan Akagi kan pacaran waktu SMP. Kami putus saat kami hampir lulus."

"Eehh...? Jadi gadis yang bikin kamu galau mengurung diri di kamar selama seminggu penuh itu Akagi?"

"Ya... begitulah." Jawab Kuroo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu diingatkan kejadian saat ia galau berat akibat diputusi oleh Akagi.

"Ya ampun... ternyata putraku ini tampangnya saja yang seperti Casanova, tapi hatinya benar benar serapuh porselin."

"Ibu!"

"Habis Ibu benar, kan? Sampai sekarang kamu masih saja gagal _move on_ dari mantanmu. Padahal Ibu yakin kamu pasti punya banyak penggemar dimana mana."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hatiku hanya ada satu, itu pun sudah diambil Akagi."

"Aww... Ibu baru tahu kalau kamu orangnya puitis. Tapi tetap saja Tetsuro, kamu masih mencintai Akagi? Bahkan setelah selama 3 tahun ini kalian berpisah?"

"Selalu, Bu. Selalu." Jawab Kuroo mantap.

"Tetsurou..." Sang Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, sebelum ia melayangkan pukulan –yang cukup keras- ke kepala belakang putranya.

"Ouch! Apa apaan sih Bu?!"

"Jangan pakai kata kata dari tokoh fiksi favorit Ibu! Apalagi dengan wajah licikmu, tidak cocok tahu!"

"Cih, wajahku ini 'kan dapatnya juga dari Ibu."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Bukan apa apa, bukan apa apa," Jawab Kuroo dengan sedikit panik, "sudahlah, Bu. Lebih baik kita makan saja. Aku kelaparan."

Kuroo beranjak menuju dapur dan langsung duduk di meja makan diikuti oleh ibunya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat makan sebelum mulai memakan hidangan dihadapannya.

"Wah, enak Bu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ibu bisa memasak sup seenak ini dengan bahan bahan sederhana." Ucap Kuroo yang dengan lahap memakan sarapannya.

"Ohohoho, terimakasih pujiannya. Tapi sayangnya bukan Ibu yang memasak. Hidangan ini 100% buatan Akagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Akagi memang hebat, ya. Sudah cantik, baik, pandai masak lagi. Benar benar calon menantu idaman. Hey, cepatlah kamu lamar dia, Tetsurou. Ibu sudah tidak sabar meminang cucu."

"Ibu, kami masih SMA! Hubungan kami saja bahkan tidak jelas, gimana bisa aku melamarnya?"

"Ya, kalau begitu diperjelas, dong. Kalau kamu terus diam seperti itu nanti direbut orang, lho."

Seketika itu juga Kuroo membayangkan Akagi dan Yaku berdiri di altar gereja mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan saling berdiri berhadapan, wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya...

"AKU KEBERATANN...!" Kuroo berteriak sambil menggebrak meja makan dengan keras, hampir menumpahkan sup lezat buatan Akagi kalau saja ibunya tidak cukup gesit untuk menangkapnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsurou! Ibu tidak tahu apa yang barusan merasuki otakmu, tapi kalau kau mengulanginya maka tak ada ampun bagimu!"

Dan Kuroo harus meminta maaf berkali kali kepada Ibunya agar ia tidak mendapat omelan seharian penuh.

* * *

 _ **"After all of this time?"**_

 _ **"Always"**_

 **me : *cries*  
**

 **Hahaha.. Grey emang gak kreatf ya. Bisa bisanya memakai kata kata legend Severus Snape untuk fanfic ini. Semoga feels nya terasa ya, minna. Grey minta tanggapan kalian dong tentang chapter ini. Tulis di kotak review ya.**

 **Sekali lagi Grey minta maaf, karena telat update. Grey usahakan dalam bulan ini fanfic ini akan tamat. Soalnya dari akhir februari Grey akan mengikuti berbagai jenis ujian. Takutnya Grey gak akan sempat untuk sekedar menulis.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~**


	5. Chapter 5

Senin pagi, hari yang paling dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang, tak terkecuali Kuroo Tetsurou. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju sekolahnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap lebar dalam perjalanannya. Matanya melihat Akagi yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya, dan seketika itu juga muka bantalnya berganti menjadi muka kucing licik khasnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berniat menjahili Akagi.

"Ohayo, Aka-chan~" ucap Kuroo tak lupa dengan cengiran lebar. Yup, umpan telah dilempar, tinggal menunggu Akagi memelototinya dan memakinya seperti biasa.

"Oh, ohayo Tetsurou," balas Akagi disertai dengan senyum peps*dent.

...

Kuroo terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar respon Akagi yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspektasinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara bak malaikat disertai senyuman manis.

Melihat raut muka Kuroo membuat Akagi sadar akan perkataannya barusan. "M-maaf, Kuroo. Aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa," kata Kuroo sambil tersenyum lembut, "sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Itu membuatku sangat senang, kau tahu?"

Akagi mulai merasa pipinya memerah. Ia menunduk supaya Kuroo tidak melihat rona pipinya.

"Hey, maukah kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi kapan kapan?"

Kuroo melihat gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, kemudian menghela nafas kecil. Ia tahu Akagi tidak menyukainya, tapi bolehkah ia berharap?

"...Oke," jawab Akagi pelan, sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kuroo yang masih berdiri mematung ditepatnya. Ia mendengar jawaban Akagi, dan ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Satu kata dari Akagi seakan memberitahunya bahwa ada kesempatan baginya untuk bisa memiliki gadis itu. Kuroo kemudian melanjutkan berjalan ke sekolah, tapi kali ini bukan dengan muka bantal ataupun muka kucingnya, melainkan dengan muka orang yang jatuh cinta –berbinar binar dan tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh. Tapi hey, bukankah semua orang bodoh dalam hal cinta?

* * *

"Jadi manejer selama _training camp_?"

Akagi sedang berbicara dengan pelatih klub voli Nekoma, Nekomata-sensei. Sepulang sekolah tiba tiba Yaku mendatangi kelasnya, mengatakan kalau pelatih mereka ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan disinilah ia, didalam gymnasium, berdiri dihadapan Nekomata-sensei.

"Benar. Aku rasa dengan kau sebagai manejer, murid muridku akan lebih bersemangat berlatih. Selain itu, sebenarnya hanya sekolah kita yang tidak punya manejer. Kuharap kau mau menerima tawaranku. Hanya untuk 2 hari saja kok. Ini _training camp_ terakhir sebelum mereka mengikuti babak penyisihan."

Akagi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Sensei. Kalau hanya dua hari aku tidak keberatan. Dimana lokasi _training camp_ -nya?"

"Di Shinzen. Jangan khawatir, kita semua akan berangkat bersama sama. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot pergi kesana sendirian. Akan kuumumkan kepada muridku kalau kau akan menjadi manejer sementara kami. Kau boleh kembali setelah ini."

"Baiklah."

Esoknya Akagi telah berada di gedung olahraga Shinzen bersama rekan tim voli Nekoma yang lainnya. Ia diperkenalkan sebagai manejer Nekoma, dan semua orang langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias. Ia juga berkenalan dengan manejer dari sekolah lain, dan untunglah mereka semua tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey hey hey! Kau 'kan gadis yang ditolong Kuroo waktu itu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Akagi menggali ingatannya, berusaha mengingat pemuda berambut dwi warna yang kini berdiri dihadapannya bersama pemuda berambut hitam.

"Maaf, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Eeehh? Kau tidak mengenaliku? Apa Kuroo tidak menceritakanku padamu?"

"Bokuto-san, kurasa waktu itu ia sedang _shock_. Wajar kalau ia tidak mengenal kita. Ah, ngomong ngomong, aku Akaashi dan ini Bokuto. Kami juga ikut menolongmu malam itu."

"Oh, iya aku ingat. Terimakasih ya atas pertolongan kalian. Namaku Kumoi Akagi, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

" _Nee,_ Kumoi-chan, apakah kau ini pacar Kuroo?" tanya Bokuto tiba tiba.

"T-tidak kok! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Habis, malam itu Kuroo benar benar menakutkan. Ia tampak seperti ingin menguliti mereka hidup hidup. Saat ia memelukmu, aku dengar berkali kali ia mengucapkan maaf sambil mengelus kepalamu. Sikapnya padamu seperti sikap seorang pria kepada kekasihnya, makanya kupikir kalau kau dan Kuroo pacaran."

Akagi termenung. Ia memang tidak begitu ingat kejadian malam itu, tapi samar samar ia mengingat waktu itu tubuhnya berada dipelukan seseorang, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa.

"Begitukah? Maaf, aku kurang mengingat kejadian malam itu. Oh, iya. Apa Kuroo ada bilang kalau sesuatu tentangku kepada kalian?"

"Waktu ditanya apakah kau ini pacarnya atau bukan, Kuroo-san menjawab 'seharusnya'. Kami juga tidak mengerti maksudnya apa," kali ini Akaashi yang menjawab.

 _Seharusnya? Jadi ia masih tidak terima aku memutuskannya?_ Pikir Akagi dalam hati.

"Dulu aku dan Kuroo pacaran," jawab Akagi, "tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

"Kuroo-san yang memutuskanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku yang memutuskannya."

Akaashi ingin bertanya alasannya, tapi mengurungkannya karena merasa tidak sopan. Untunglah burung hantu disebelahnya mewakilinya bertanya.

"Eeh? Kenapa Kumoi-chan? Apa Kuroo jahat padamu?" tanya Bokuto dengan polosnya.

"Bukan begitu. Waktu itu-"

"Ah, disana kau rupanya." Kuroo tiba tiba menghampiri Akagi dari belakang. "Rombongan Karasuno sudah tiba. Kau juga harus ikut menyambut mereka, sekalian memperkenalkan diri."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san," ucap Akagi sebelum berlalu.

* * *

Segera setelah mengenalkan Akagi sebagai manejer, latih tanding pun segera dilaksanakan. Tim pertama yang akan bertanding adalah Fukurodani vs Ubugawa dan Nekoma vs Karasuno. Sebagai manejer, tugas Akagi adalah men- _support_ timnya, dan juga mencatat poin poin penting selama pertandingan.

Papan skor pertandingan Nekoma vs Karasuno menunjukan angka 23-22, dan jujur saja, Akagi sedikit terkejut melihat pertandingan ini. Dia tidak mengira kalau selisih poinnya akan setipis ini. Namun ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Matanya selalu mengawasi jalannya pertandingan dan terutama para pemain Karasuno. Tangannya juga aktif mencatat semua informasi yang diterimanya.

Nekomata-sensei mengamati kerja Akagi sambil tersenyum senang. Sejak awal ia tahu kalau gadis ini akan sangat cocok berperan sebagai manejer, dan ia masih menyayangkan kenapa Akagi tidak menjadi manejer mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah _spike_ dari Kuroo berhasil membawa Nekoma menuju kemenangan dengan skor 26-24. Terdengar erangan frustasi dari tim Karasuno, karena itu artinya mereka harus menjalani hukuman _diving_ yang sangat melelahkan.

"Kumoi-san."

Akagi memandang Nekomata-sensei yang berada di sebelahnya, "Ya, sensei?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Karasuno?"

" _Well_ ," Akagi kembali membolak balikkan catatannya, "mereka cukup kuat. Serangan mereka cukup bervariasi, tapi mereka masih canggung. Banyak serangan mereka yang belum sinkron, dan juga kemampuan _receive_ masih belum bagus. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa melakukan _receive_ dengan baik."

"Hmm... begitukah? Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang tiap tiap individu?" tanya Nekomata-sensei lagi.

"Kalau soal itu, aku belum tahu mendalam karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka. Tapi kalau sensei meminta, maka menurutku kapten mereka, No.1, memiliki kemampuan menyerang dan bertahan yang imbang. Bisa dikatakan, dia pemain serba bisa. No.3 –kurasa Ace mereka, dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tapi dia masih perlu melatih keakuratan _jump serve-_ nya. Libero mereka, No.4, kuakui dia sangat hebat. Refleks dan kecepatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia pasti bisa menjadi libero yang merepotkan nantinya. Selanjutnya No.5, dia juga memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, mungkin dialah calon Ace berikutnya.

"Kemudian _setter_ mereka, No.9. Ya ampun, kurasa jenius adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dia bisa mengumpan bola tepat ke titik pukul tertinggi _spiker_. Pasti daya akurasinya sangat tinggi. Sayang, ia masih belum sinkron dengan pemain lainnya. Yah, itu sih hanya masalah waktu. Lanjut, si pirang berkacamata No.11. Sekali lirik juga langsung tahu kalau dia pintar. Dia tipe _middle blocker_ yang mengamati _setter_. Untung saja Kenma tidak terpengaruh dengan tekanan yang ia berikan. Tapi dia masih lemah. Teknik _blocking_ -nya juga biasa. Dia masih butuh bimbingan untuk bisa lebih kuat."

Nekomata-sensei tersenyum mendengar jawaban Akagi. "Jawaban yang luar biasa. Hanya sekali lihat, kau sudah dapat informasi sebanyak itu. tapi, kurasa kau melupakan si No.10."

"Bukan melupakan, Sensei. Hanya saja, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Si No.10 itu, dia memiliki refleks dan kecepatan yang tinggi. Ditambah kekuatan lompatannya, maka bisa dikatakan pemain berbakat langka. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan pemain yang seperti itu. _Serving,_ dan _receiving-_ nya buruk. Teknik _blocking_ nya juga cederung lemah. Kekuatan _spiking_ nya juga biasa saja. Karena itu, aku tidak tahu pemain seperti apa dia sebenarnya."

Di sudut lapangan, tiba tiba Hinata bersin tepat saat ia akan melakukan _diving_ , membuatnya jatuh tejerembab dengan wajah mencium lantai, membuat Tanaka dan Nishinoya tertawa terbahak bahak.

Kembali ke tim Nekoma, Nekomata-sensei sekali lagi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Akagi tentang Hinata. Ia lalu berkata. "Karasuno No.10 memang orang yang unik. Dia tidak punya pengalaman, teknik dasarnya payah, dan tinggi badannya kurang mendukungnya. Tapi ia punya semangat dan tekad untuk terus berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang Ace. Jadi, Kumoi-san. Menurutmu, tim Karasuno tim yang bagaimana?"

Akagi memegang dagunya, kemudian menjawab sambil tersenyum miring, "Mereka tim yang merepotkan."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.27 PM, Akagi baru saja selesai membereskan piring kotor sisa makan malam bersama manejer lainnya. Kebanyakan orang sudah kembali ke ruangan mereka, namun masih ada beberapa orang yang memilih untuk latihan sendiri. Akagi sendiri yang terbiasa tidur larut memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar sembari menikmati angin malam. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok jangkung berkacamata yang berjalan pelan menuju suatu tempat.

"Hei pirang."

Tsukishima membalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan melihat Akagi mendekatinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Anda... manejer Nekoma, Kumoi-san?" tanya Tsukishima ragu ragu.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, umm.."

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Tsukishima. Oh ya, kau mau kemana?"

"Gedung olahraga no 2. Aku sudah janji pada Bokuto-san untuk menemaninya berlatih."

"Begitukah? Boleh aku ikut?"

Tsukishima menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hmm.. ya, terserah."

"Terimakasih, Tsukishima. Wah, melihatmu seantusias ini, pasti kau menyukai voli."

"Tidak juga," jawab Tsukishima pendek. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akagi.

 _Geh, tipe tsundere rupanya._ Pikir Akagi sebelum menyusul Tsukishima.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah tiba di gedung olahraga dan Bokuto yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung sumringah.

"Hey hey hey! Akhirnya kau datang, Tsukki. Oh, Kumoi-chan juga datang!"

Akagi tersenyum melihat Bokuto, "Bolehkan aku melihat lihat?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Kumoi-chan! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan _spike_ ku!"

Saat Akagi masuk, ia melihat Kuroo, Akaashi, Lev, dan seorang pemuda berambut orange.

"Oh," Akagi menunjuk si orange, "Karasuno No.10! Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini. Siapa namamu?"

Ditanya tiba tiba oleh seorang yang sangat cantik membuat Hinata menjadi gagap seketika, "H-h-hinata _desu_! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Oh, jadi namamu Hinata. Tadi aku melihatmu saat pertandingan pertama, dan aku sangat terkesan melihat lompatanmu."

"T-terimakasih!" teriak Hinata lantang, senang karena ia diperhatikan oleh orang secantik Akagi.

"Kumoi-saann, apa kau melihatku juga tadi?" kali ini Lev berbicara.

"Tentu saja, Lev. Kurasa kau masih perlu memerbaiki _receive_ mu. Bagaimana kalau kau latihan _receive_? Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Eehh..." Lev sebenarnya ingin berlatih _blocking_ bersama Kuroo dan yang lainnya, tapi di satu sisi ia juga ingin berlatih bersama Akagi.

"Ano, Kumoi-san," panggil Akaashi tiba tiba, "maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi apa kau tahu cara melakukan _receive_?"

Belum sempat Akagi menjawab, Kuroo sudah memotong duluan, "Tentu saja dia tahu. Ayahnya dulu seorang libero handal. Benar, 'kan?"

"Iya, kau benar. Jadi bagaimana, Lev? Kau mau mencoba berlatih bersamaku?"

"Baiklah.." jawab Lev agak lesu.

"Oh, Hinata. Kau juga boleh ikut. Aku lihat _receive_ mu juga masih perlu diperbaiki."

"Ossu! Mohon bimbingannya!"

Jadilah kini Akagi mengajarkan teknik _receive_ pada kedua anak kelas satu itu, sedangkan Kuroo dan Tsukishima melakukan latihan _blocking_ bersama Bokuto dan Akaashi.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.14 PM, tapi mereka masih tetap semangat berlatih walaupun mereka sudah lelah.

"Lev, saat akan melakukan _receive_ , kau harus turunkan sedikit tubuhmu dan gunakan kedua kakimu sebagai pondasi! Kau juga tidak perlu mengayunkan tanganmu keatas, itu akan membuat bola ke belakang! Hinata juga. Gunakan tanganmu untuk menerima bola, bukan wajahmu!"

"Uuhh... baiklah.." jawab mereka berdua.

Akagi membuang nafas, "Ya sudah, kurasa kalian sudah lebih baik. Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan hari ini, ya. Istirahatlah."

Mereka lalu duduk dan beristirahat. _Ternyata capek juga harus melakukan receive terus menerus_.

Disisi lain lapangan, Kuroo dkk masih terus berlatih dan itu membuat Akagi sedikit kesal.

"Hey, kalian! Kalian bisa mati kalau terus berlatih non-stop seperti ini! cepat, sudahi latihan ini dan pergi istirahat!"

"Aku setuju," gumam Tsukishima.

"Sekali lagi, janji ini yang terakhir," ucap Bokuto sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

Melihat ekspresi Akagi masih tidak terbantahkan, Kuroo berinisiatif memasang wajah kucingnya dan merayu Akagi, "Aw, kumohon Aka-chan~ Setelah ini kami pasti selesai kok~ Pleasee"

Akagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Uugh, baiklah baiklah! Tapi sekali saja!"

Sontak mereka berempat bersorak –ralat, hanya Kuroo dan Bokuto yang bersorak. Tsukishima menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Akaashi tetap _stoic_.

"Kau dengar itu 'kan, Akaashi? Ayo berikan aku _toss_ terbaikmu, Hey hey hey!"

Akaashi masih dengan wajah datarnya menerima bola dan melambungkannya ke tempat terbaik bagi Bokuto untuk melakukan _spike_. Seakan akan sudah tahu, Kuroo dan Tsukishima langsung memasang kuda kuda, dan begitu Bokuto melakukan _spike_ , kedua bloker itu langsung melakukan _blocking_. Merasa tidak ada celah, Bokuto kemudian melakukan _spike-cross_ -nya yang tajam itu untuk menerobos pertahanan lawan. Sayangnya bola yang ia pukul melenceng kearah lain, yaitu kearah Lev yang sedang terbaring terkapar dilantai, tidak sadar akan bola yang datang kearahnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Lev, awas!" teriak Hinata.

 _Bugh!_

Sepasang lengan kurus menerima bola itu dan melambungkannya tepat ke tengah lapangan, tempat seorang _setter_ berdiri. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam melihatnya.

"Ouch..."

Rintihan pelan itu menyadarkan mereka bahwa Akagi-lah yang telah melakukan _receive_ sempurna itu. Kuroo yang pertama sadar dan ia langsung menghampiri gadis yang terduduk dilantai.

"Akagi, kau baik baik saja? Perlihatkan tanganmu," perintah Kuroo padanya.

Sebentar saja, mereka berenam sudah berdiri mengelilingi Akagi, menanyakan kondisi gadis itu.

"Aku baik baik saja kok," jawab Akagi, "hanya saja, tanganku sedikit sakit. Wow, Bokuto. _Spike_ -mu memang luar biasa."

Kalau keadaan normal, Bokuto pasti sudah berteriak tentang betapa hebatnya dirinya. Tapi kini karena dihantui perasaan bersalah, pemuda itu malah hampir memasuki _dejected mode_. Ia hanya diam, memandang tangan Akagi yang memerah dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kumoi-chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah, Bokuto. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa apa."

"Kumoi-san, ini salahku. Seandainya kau membiarkan bola itu mengenaiku, tanganmu pasti tidak akan terluka," ucap Lev dengan wajah yang amat sangat bersalah.

"Oh, ayolah. Berapa kali harus ku katakan, aku tidak apa. Selain itu Lev, kalau bola itu mengenaimu, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa bermain voli untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kau mau seperti itu?"

Lev menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf."

"Tanganku cuma sedikit sakit," lanjut Akagi, "selain itu tidak ada masalah. Karena itulah, berhenti mencemaskanku."

Mereka masih diam, hingga Kuroo akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan. Mungkin disana ada kompres untuk tanganmu."

"Baiklah," Akagi lalu berdiri dibantu oleh Kuroo, "kalian kembalilah kekamar kalian. Besok pagi masih ada latihan, dan kondisi kalian harus prima. Beristirahatlah, oke?"

Kuroo dan Akagi lalu keluar dari gedung olahraga itu. Dengan komando Akaashi, mereka mulai membereskan peralatan yang berserakan. Bokuto dibantu Lev menurunkan jaring, sedangkan Hinata mengepel lantai sambil berteriak penuh semangat.

"Ano."

Akaashi yang sedang memunguti bola menolehkan kepalanya kepada Tsukishima yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Tentang tangan Kumoi-san.. apa kau yakin ia baik baik saja?" lanjut Tsukishima.

"Kau peduli sekali tampaknya," balas Akaashi.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi aku lihat tangan Kumoi-san memerah dan bengkak, kurasa tangannya memar."

Akaashi melirik Bokuto dan Lev dibelakangnya, memastikan mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini, "Ya, kau benar. Dia tidak baik baik saja. _Spike_ Bokuto-san barusan sangatlah kuat. Walaupun kuakui dia sangat hebat karena bisa menerimanya dengan sempurna, aku tidak yakin tangannya baik baik saja. Tangannya tidak pernah menerima _receive_ sebelumnya, tapi kini ia memaksakan tangannya untuk menerima _spike_ kuat dari Bokuto-san. Seharusnya tangannya sangat sakit, tapi daritadi ia terus menahannya –kutebak karena ia tidak ingin Bokuto-san ataupun Lev merasa bersalah."

Sementara itu Kuroo dan Akagi menyusuri lorong lorong kelas dengan diam. Ruang kesehatan yang menjadi tujuan mereka terletak di ujung lorong kelas ini, dan seharusnya perjalanan tidak memakan waktu lama. Tapi karena sedari tadi mereka berjalan dalam keheningan membuat waktu terasa sangat lama.

"Tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Kuroo tiba tiba yang sedikit mengejutkan Akagi.

"Yah, masih nyeri sih. Tapi sudah tidak separah tadi," Akagi yakin kalau Kuroo tahu tangannya memar, terbukti dari perkataannya barusan. Selain itu, Kuroo satu satunya orang yang memeriksa kondisi tangannya, pastilah pemuda itu tahu kondisi tangannya.

"Lain kali jangan menerima _spike_ dari Bokuto. Biarpun tampangnya bodoh, ia salah satu _spiker_ terhebat di negri ini."

Akagi tertawa kecil, "Baik, baik."

Hening lagi, sebelum Akagi mencoba membuka pembicaraan, "Berarti Yaku itu hebat, ya."

Pupil Kuroo membesar mendengarnya, namun dengan segera ia berusaha menormalkan kembali rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan.

"Oya? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Selama latih tanding tadi, ketika Nekoma melawan Fukurodani, kulihat dalam 1 set sudah sekitar 8 kali ia menerima _spike_ Bokuto dengan baik. Bahkan setelah itu, ia masih bisa menerima _serve_ maut dari Ubugawa. Aku kagum, padahal ia terlihat lemah, tapi ternyata ia sangat hebat!"

Kuroo tidak tahan lagi, semua kalimat pujian Akagi untuk Yaku membuatnya marah. Dan ya, ia cemburu. Amat sangat cemburu. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia sudah memenjarakan Akagi dalam kungkungan lengannya yang kokoh. Tubuh mungil Akagi terjebak diantara tembok yang dingin dan dada bidang Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Jangan pernah," Kuroo berkata dengan suara yang dalam, "jangan pernah memuji, atau bahkan menyebut nama Yaku saat kau bersamaku."

Akagi tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Ia hanya memandang Kuroo dengan mata yang belolak karena terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena tiba tiba pemuda itu meng-kabedon-nya, namun lebih karena wajah Kuroo yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka. Ini kedua kalinya gadis itu melihat ekspresi paling menyedihkan ini –yang pertama saat ia memutuskan Kuroo- dan dengan melihatnya saja, Akagi sudah hampir menangis.

"Loh, Kuroo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan hey, apa itu Akagi?"

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh dan menemukan orang yang sedang dibicarakan menghampiri mereka. Kuroo lalu mendecih kesal sebelum melepaskan Akagi dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hoi, Kuroo! Ya ampun anak itu. Ngomong ngomong, apa yang terjadi Akagi?"

Akagi tidak menjawab. Ekspresi terluka Kuroo masih membekas di dalam ingatannya.

"Hei, kau baik baik saja?" tiba tiba Yaku menepuk pundak Akagi, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, oh, ya. A-aku baik."

Yaku mengernyit curiga. Tiba tiba matanya menangkap memar di kedua tangan Akagi.

"Ya ampun, Akagi. Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Akagi melihat tangannya, "Oh, ini. Tadi aku menabrak lemari. Hahaha.."

Yaku tidak bodoh. Ia tahu luka memar itu karena hantaman keras bola voli. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kau itu pembohong yang buruk, Akagi."

"Eh, apa?"

"Bukan apa apa. Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Sesampainya disana, Yaku segera memberikan pengobatan untuk tangan Akagi dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Yah, walaupun kau tidak bisa mengangkat benda berat dulu untuk sementara, tapi kurasa tanganmu baik baik saja."

Akagi tidak merespon. Dari awal, Yaku sadar kalau pikiran gadis itu sedang mengembara entah kemana. Dan menurut tebakannya, penyebab gadis itu terus melamun adalah Kuroo, walau ia tidak tahu apa permasalahan mereka.

"Hei," Yaku mengambil posisi duduk disamping Akagi, "kau berniat menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Akagi terdiam. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyesak di dadanya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ini tentang Kuroo?" tebak Yaku lagi, yang dijawab Akagi dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" kali ini tubuh Akagi berjengit mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu," sambung Yaku lagi, "aku dengar dari Lev kalau kau dan Kuroo dulu sepasang kekasih."

"Darimana Lev tahu?" tanya Akagi dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dari Kenma? Apapun itu, itu tidak penting sekarang. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana? Kau terlalu banyak bertanya sampai aku bingung menjawabnya."

"Benarkah? Hahaha.. kalau begitu pertanyaan terakhir saja. Apa kau masih mencintai Kuroo?"

Akagi diam sebelum membuang nafas, "Kau memberiku pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk dijawab."

"Benarkah? Padahal jawabannya cukup ya atau tidak."

"Tidak segampang itu, tahu. Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya. Rasanya.. ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadaku. Sesak sekali. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi tidak tahu caranya."

"Mungkin kau harus jujur padanya."

Akagi menatap Yaku dengan bingung, "Jujur?"

"Ya. Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku mencintainya? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin." Tanya Akagi dengan skeptis.

"Ya ampun kau ini. Dengar ya. Saat kau suka pada seseorang, kau bisa mengatakannya pada orang lain. Tapi saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, orang lain pun bisa tahu tanpa perlu kau katakan, karena hal itu akan terlihat jelas dari segala tingkah lakumu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," jawab Akagi polos.

"Haahh... benar kata mereka, semua orang menjadi idiot kalau sedang jatuh cinta."

Akagi menyikut Yaku dengan keras, membuat libero itu meringis kesakitan.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau berbicara pada Kuroo? Katakan semua perasaanmu padanya, dan tadaa! Kalian bisa kembali berpacaran seperti tidak pernah berpisah."

"Haah? Kau gila?! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya! Selain itu..." Akagi menarik nafas, "Selain itu, bagaimana kalau ia menolakku?"

"Mustahil."

"Darimana kau tahu? Memangnya kalau kau di posisi Kuroo, kau mau balikan sama mantanmu, orang yang sudah memutuskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena," Yaku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "karena kalau kau menghancurkan hati seseorang, dan ia masih berbicara dan perhatian kepadamu seakan akan tidak terjadi apa apa, percayalah, orang itu benar benar mencintaimu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Akagi terdiam. Otaknya memutar kembali segala perlakuan Kuroo padanya sejak mereka putus. Pria itu tetap sering menggodanya, bercanda dengannya, bahkan membantunya seakan akan mereka tidak punya masalah. Awalnya ia mengira itu tandanya Kuroo sudah melupakannya, tapi mendengar perkataan Yaku barusan membuat hatinya bimbang.

"Apa... yang kau katakan itu... benar?" tanya Akagi.

Yaku tersenyum. "Setidaknya itulah yang kupercayai."

Akagi balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih Yaku. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Yaku membawa Akagi kedalam dekapannya. "Apapun untukmu."

 _Kalau hal ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum, maka aku rela hanya menjadi sahabat bagimu_. Tambah Yaku dalam hati.

* * *

Yaku menguap lebar. Barusan ia telah mengantar Akagi kembali ke kamarnya, dan kini ia sendiri berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak ia sangka, ternyata menceramahi orang akan terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Hey. Kau ada waktu?"

Yaku mengerang kesal saat Kuroo tiba tiba sudah ada dihadapannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengagetkannya. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul 10.44 PM

"Tidak. Besok saja kita bicara. Aku mengantuk."

Kuroo menghadang Yaku yang ingin melewatinya. "Sekarang."

Setelah mendecih kesal, akhirnya Yaku menyerah. "Baiklah, katakan apa maumu?"

Kuroo terdiam sejenak. "Apa... apa tangan Akagi baik baik saja?"

"Berhentilah menanyakan pertanyaan tolol. Kita berdua tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan. Cepat katakan, supaya aku bisa tidur."

Kuroo menghela nafas berat. "Apa... apa kau mencintai Akagi?"

Kali ini Yaku tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan berkata. "Ya."

Tubuh Kuroo menegang. Walau ia sudah menduga hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut.

"Jadi sekarang kita bersaing?" tanya Kuroo lagi.

"Tidak."

Kali ini Kuroo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia memandang Yaku dengan bingung, membuat Yaku menghela nafas berat.

"Dengar ya," Yaku menjelaskan, "benar dugaanmu, aku mencintai Akagi. Tapi sejak awal, kau dan aku tidak pernah bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. Bukan karena aku menyerah, tapi karena dari awal aku sudah kalah."

"Maksudmu..."

"Ya, Akagi masih mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang ada didalam hatinya. Tak akan ada tempat bagiku untuk berdiam disana, karena seluruh hatinya sudah terisi olehmu."

"Benarkah.. itu?"

"Oh, ya ampun. Kalian berdua benar benar menyebalkan. Kenapa kalian tidak pastikan sendiri? Ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya. Perjelas hubungan kalian ini. Masa begitu saja tidak bisa?"

Kuroo merenungkan perkataan Yaku. Mengungkapkan perasaannya? Bagaimana kalau ia ditolak? Akagi sudah memutuskannya, apa mungkin gadis itu akan menerimanya kembali?

"Pikirkan baik baik perkataanku. Sekarang minggir, aku mau tidur," Yaku berjalan meninggalkan Kuroo dibelakangnya disertai kuapan lebar. Tapi tiba tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Kuroo dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau mematahkan hatinya, akulah orang pertama yang akan meninjumu."

Kuroo tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai, "Jangan khawatir, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

* * *

Akagi heran.

Pagi ini, tim Nekoma benar benar bermain dengan buruk. Dari 2 kali bertanding, tidak sekali pun mereka menang. Padahal saat pertandingan terakhir melawan tim Karasuno, mereka kalah dengan skor 20-25.

"Sensei," Akagi memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Nekomata-sensei disampingnya, "apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa permainan mereka buruk?"

Anehnya, Nekomata-sensei hanya tersenyum, "Entahlah. Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Akagi mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak puas dengan jawaban sensei nya. Maka setelah timnya selesai melakukan hukuman, ia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa permainan kalian buruk sekali? Lev, berapa kali _block_ -mu ditembus? Yaku, kenapa _receive_ -mu buruk sekali? Apalagi Kuroo. Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu? Dari semua orang, permainanmulah yang paling buruk! Bahkan lebih buruk dari Lev!"

Semua orang menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun pendek, Akagi sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Bahkan tim lain yang menyaksikan itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh mereka.

Akagi membuang nafas, "Kita adalah darah didalam nadi kita, mengedarkan oksigen tanpa henti sehingga pikiran menjadi jernih. Bukankah itu slogan kita? Kenapa kalian melupakannya? Kalau kalian tidak sinkron seperti ini, tim ini akan hancur. Apapun masalahnya, selesaikan diluar lapangan. Saat kalian didalam lapangan, kalian harus bekerja sama menjadi tim yang solid. Bukankah itu senjata kita?"

Seluruh anggota tim mulai tersenyum, bahkan Fukunaga yang dikenal sebagai _manekineko_ juga mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Melihat _mood_ mereka sudah membaik, Akagi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Lawan kita selanjutnya adalah Fukurodani. Hajar mereka sampai mampus."

Dan mereka menjawab dengan teriakan penuh semangat.

* * *

Latih tanding berakhir pada siang harinya karena tim Karasuno harus mengejar kereta ke Miyagi. Walaupun tadi sempat bermain buruk, tapi Nekoma berhasil memenangkan pertandingan terakhir dengan skor 30-28. Tampaknya Nekoma benar benar mengamuk saat melawan Fukurodani, sesuai dengan mandat Akagi.

"Sampai jumpa di gedung olahraga Tokyo," kata Akagi saat mengantarkan tim Karasuno.

"Ya. Walaupun kurasa hal itu tidak akan mudah," jawab Daichi.

"Jangan pesimis begitu. Aku yakin kalian akan menang."

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaannya, Kumoi-san. Kalau begitu, tunggulah kami, dan kita lakukan Pertarungan di Tempat Sampah."

"Hahaha... kau lupa aku hanya manejer sementara disini? Tapi jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan melihatnya, dari bangku penonton tentunya."

Daichi tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akagi. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hmp," Akagi balas menjabat tangannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kuroo memperhatikan Akagi dengan sedih.

 _Yaku bilang Akagi masih mencintaiku. Benarkah itu?_

Ia memperhatikan cara Akagi tersenyum kepada Daichi.

 _Mustahil_. Pikirnya sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Hey, hey Kuroo," Kuroo melihat Bokuto menghampirinya, "kau kenapa, Bro? Daritadi kau murung terus?"

"Bukan apa apa," jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, ayolah. Beritahu aku. Kau sudah janji akan menceritakan masalahmu sambil meneraktirku."

Kuroo tertawa pelan, "Kau ini. Padahal aku berharap kau sudah melupakannya."

Bokuto hanya tertawa keras menanggapinya. Mereka terus mengobrol santai sambil tertawa, tidak menyadari Akagi yang kini menatap mereka dari jauh –tepatnya menatap Kuroo.

 _Yaku bilang kalau Kuroo masih mencintaiku. Benarkah itu?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Akagi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _Tidak, itu mustahil_.

Dua hati yang saling mencintai, tapi tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Akhirnya mereka hanya memendam seluruh rasa lara itu didalam dada, membiarkan diri mereka tersiksa akibat ketidakpastian.

* * *

 **hai... lama gak update, ada yang kangen ama Grey gak? *dilempartomat***

 **Grey mau buat pengakuan. Sebenarnya ini naskah udah lama siap, bahkan sebelum Grey ikut ujian nasional. Jadi kenapa tidak update? jawabannya karena Grey malas :v *dilemparbatubata***

 **Hahaha... tapi serius, entah kenapa Grey malas banget buka fanfiction lagi. Grey dengan seenak jidatnya malah memutuskan berhenti menulis fanfiction, dan beralih ke wattpad. Disana Grey lagi menggarap sebuah proyek yang bertolak belakang dengan cara Grey menulis, yaitu menggunakan POV orang pertama, bahkan genrenya gak romance, melainkan sedikit ke sci-fi. Semoga Grey bisa menulisnya dengan baik, ya Minna-san**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir, fanfic ini tetap akan Grey publish sampai tamat. Tapi cerita Bokuto dan Akaashi gak jadi Grey tulis, maaf ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Love you guys :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo~ wahh... tampaknya fanfic ini sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan berdebu. apakah ada yang kangen? maafkan Grey, ya. hehehe**

 **semoga dengan chapter ini, Grey bisa mengobati(?) kerinduan kalian. Enjoy~**

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

"Hey, hei Kumoi-san."

Akagi berhenti menyalin catatan biologi untuk bahan ujian dan menatap ke temannya -Aoyama Minami- yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Aoyama mengambil bangku disebelah Akagi. "Kudengar tim voli pria berhasil lolos babak penyisihan. Benarkah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kenapa kok tiba tiba menanyakannya?"

"Lalu, lalu, kudengar kau sempat diminta menjadi manejer saat _training camp_. Benarkah itu?"

"Cuma dua hari. Ngomong ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Bukannya menjawab, Aoyama malah kembali berceloteh, "Wah, kau sangat beruntung ya, Kumoi-san. Jadi iri deh."

Akagi mengernyit. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A-ano, itu... aku sebenarnya mau tanya, apa.. apa menurutmu Kuroo-san mau... kau tahu... jalan denganku Sabtu ini?"

Tiba tiba seluruh saraf Akagi lumpuh. Jantungnya pun –ia rasa- sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

"Kumoi-san? Kau baik baik saja?"

Akagi mengerjap, lalu katanya, "Aku baik. Mengenai pertanyaanmu, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi kalau menurutku, kau sebaiknya menanyakannya pada Kuroo langsung."

"Bagaimana kalau ia menolak?" tanya Aoyama dengan sedih.

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Iiih,, kok kau cuek sekali.. Bantu aku ya? Please..."

Akagi menghela nafas. "Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Coba kau bilang ke Kuroo-san kalau aku mau mengajaknya jalan. 'Kan kalian dekat."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri saja?"

Aoyama mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Ya sudah, biar aku tanyakan sendiri. Tapi bantu aku memikirkan destinasi, sama baju yang cocok. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sekali lagi, Akagi membuang nafas pasrah sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Aoyama lalu bersorak senang, lalu memeluk Akagi sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih.

 _Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Akankah aku menyesalinya?_ Pikir Akagi dalam hati.

* * *

Akagi sangat ingin menertawakan dirinya.

Ia telah membantu Aoyama menyusun rencana kencan bersama Kuroo. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang.

Duduk sendirian dibangku taman pada hari Sabtu. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam 07.24 PM. Berdasarkan rencana, Aoyama dan Kuroo seharusnya sedang menikmati makan malam berdua di suatu cafee.

Akagi tersenyum pedih. Ia tak akan bisa lupa bagaimana ekspresi senang Kuroo ketika Aoyama mengajaknya kencan. Bagaimana antusias pemuda itu menyambut ajakan Aoyama.

Dan pemandangan itu merobek robek hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Dulu ia bertanya, apakah ia akan menyesali perbuatannya membantu Aoyama. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia amat sangat menyesalinya. Tapi hey, bukankah hal ini normal? Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, bukan?

Sekeping salju turun dari langit dan mendarat tepat di tangannya. Ia menengadah kelangit, melihat butiran butiran salju turun perlahan, menutupi bumi dengan warna putih.

Dan coba tebak?

Ia lupa membawa syal, atau bahkan sarung tangan. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa duduk disana sambil menahan dingin yang menusuk. Bisa saja ia pulang, tapi kalau ia pulang sekarang, neneknya akan langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Neneknya selalu bisa menebak apapun yang ia sembunyikan, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Maka ia membiarkan dirinya membeku kedinginan. Siapa tahu salju bisa mengobati rasa sakit dihatinya.

 _Aku memang bodoh._

Setetes airmata bergulir jatuh dari bola matanya.

 _Aku gadis yang sangat bodoh._

Perlahan tetesan bertambah deras, membentuk anak sungai kecil di pipinya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh kepangkuannya. Ia menangis sampai sesegukan, sambil berkali kali mengatai dirinya bodoh.

"Akagi?"

Seketika tangisannya berhenti. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kuroo –orang yang membuatnya menangis- berdiri dihadapannya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya,

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa menangis disini?"

Dengan cepat Akagi menghapus air matanya. "Bukan apa apa," katanya dengan suara parau.

Kuroo tidak menjawab, melainkan duduk disamping Akagi. Melihat Akagi tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menghangatkan diri, Kuroo lalu menyampirkan jaket yang ia pakai ke tubuh mungil Akagi.

"Kau mau membuat dirimu mati beku atau apa, sih? Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih tebal?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Oh, lihatlah dirinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia menangisi Kuroo, tapi sekarang ia malah bersikap kasar pada orang yang ia tangisi. Sebutan idiot bahkan tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kupikir kau sedang berkencan dengan Aoyama."

"Sudah selesai kok," jawab Kuroo pendek.

Akagi ber–oh ria sebagai jawaban, sebelum keheningan melanda mereka.

"Maaf."

Akagi menatap pria disebelahnya dengan heran. "Apa?"

Kuroo menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa membantumu. Kau sedang dalam masalah, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Maafkan aku."

Akagi masih terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroo meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa apa, kenapa meminta maaf?"

Kuroo tersenyum pedih. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi penolongmu dikala kau sedang kesusahan. Aku... tidak berguna bagimu. Maafkan aku."

Jawaban Kuroo membuat Akagi menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau... aku..."

Airmata yang sempat terbendung kembali mengalir keluar. "Ini... ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini kesalahanku. Aku... aku menyukaimu."

Kuroo terkejut mendengar pernyataan Akagi, namun ia tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Ia menatap gadisnya yang kini sedang terisak isak.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin memegang tanganmu. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Aku... aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

Akagi mencoba meredakan tangisannya, namun gagal. Masih dengan sambil terisak isak, ia melanjutkan, "Ini salahku. Maafkan aku.. walaupun aku yang memutuskanmu, tapi... maafkan aku karena masih menyukaimu.."

"Kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Kuroo dengan lirih.

Akagi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Lalu kenapa," Kuroo melanjutkan, setetes airmata bergulir jatuh dari bola matanya, "kau memutuskanku waktu itu?"

Akagi memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroo, tak tahan menatap ekspresi penuh penderitaan di wajah pria itu.

"Hey, jawab aku Akagi. Kenapa kau memutuskanku?" kini airmata yang mengalir keluar semakin bertambah banyak. Terakhir kali seorang Kuroo Tetsurou menangis adalah karena Akagi memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang pun penyebabnya adalah Akagi. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku Kuroo." Akagi mencoba berkata dengan lirih.

Kuroo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, jangan meminta maaf, karena aku tidak butuh itu. Aku butuh jawaban. Aku butuh kepastian. Kumohon, Akagi. Berikan aku penjelasan."

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan penjelasan? Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah melupakanku, dan mencari cinta yang baru. Kau tidak perlu mengingat masa lalumu denganku!"

Akagi hampir berteriak ketika mengatakannya, membuat Kuroo kembali terpaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatunya yang kini dihiasi dengan butiran butiran halus salju.

"Untuk apa katamu? Bukankah sudah jelas, aku butuh penjelasan darimu, supaya aku bisa mengambil langkah selanjutnya dalam hubungan kita. Kalau memang kau tidak menyukaiku, maka aku akan mundur dan mencoba melupakanmu. Tapi barusan kau bilang kalau kau masih mencintaiku, membuatku bimbang untuk mencari cinta baru. Karena itulah, kumohon Akagi. Beri aku penjelasan. Alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku saat itu. Setidaknya... setidaknya nanti, aku tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang akan kusesali."

Akagi menghapus airmatanya. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku punya waktu untuk itu. Aku telah menunggu selama tiga tahun, menanti penjelasan darimu."

Akagi terdiam sejenak. "Jangan disini."

"Kau benar, kita butuh tempat yang lebih pribadi," kata Kuroo lebih kepada dirinya. "Kita kerumahku."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu akan mengerti. Sekarang, ayo."

Kuroo menarik tangan Akagi, membawa gadis itu kerumahnya. Benak gadis itu kembali berkecamuk, memikirkan apakah ia akan kembali membuat keputusan yang akan disesalinya nanti, ataukah akan menjadi satu satunya keputusan yang tepat?

* * *

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Ibu Kuroo langsung berjalan kedepan, berniat menyambut anaknya. "Selamat datang, Tetsurou. Bagaimana kencan— loh? Akagi-chan?"

Akagi membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan salam. "Selamat malam, Nyonya Kuroo. Maafkan kehadiranku yang tiba tiba, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku senang kau mau mampir. Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin, mau kubuatkan coklat panas?"

"Ah, tidak perlu—"

"Buatkan 2 gelas ya bu," ucap Kuroo memotong perkataan Akagi.

Ibu Kuroo hanya tertawa pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo, kita bicara di ruang tengah."

"Tunggu Kuroo." Akagi menahan tangan pemuda yang sedari tadi menariknya. "Aku –entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau ibumu terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

Tak disangka, Kuroo malah tersenyum. "Kau tahu, ibuku adalah orang yang paling ingin melihat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Karena itulah, jangan khawatir."

Perkataan Kuroo yang cukup frontal itu membuat pipi Akagi memerah. Ia pasrah saja saat Kuroo menarik lembut tangannya dan membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Cukup lama mereka hanya duduk diam disana, sampai akhirnya ibu Kuroo memecahkan keheningan itu dengan membawa 3 cangkir coklat panas.

"Nah, silakan diminum, Akagi-chan. Jangan malu malu."

"Terimakasih," jawab Akagi sambil menerima cangkir pemberian ibu Kuroo. Ia menyesap sedikit coklatnya, dan secara tak sadar bibirnya melengkung keatas. Ia sebenarnya kurang menyukai coklat, tapi entah kenapa rasa coklat buatan ibu Kuroo terasa sangat pas di mulutnya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang, apa ada kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau membawa Akagi pulang, Tetsurou?"

Kuroo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bu, setidaknya biarkan aku minum coklat ini dulu. Aku hampir mati beku diluar sana."

Ibu Kuroo tidak menjawab. Ia memberi tatapan _cepat-katakan-atau-uang-sakumu-kupotong_ kepada Kuroo, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah. "Aku dan Akagi akan memperjelas hubungan kami. Keberatankah Ibu untuk memberi kami privasi?"

Akagi hampir menyemburkan coklatnya mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan itu. Dia melirik Ibu Kuroo, takut kalau kalau wanita itu akan marah besar. Namun ekspektasi tak pernah sesuai realita. Ibu Kuroo malah memperlihatkan wajah sumringah dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Benarkah? Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kalian melakukannya. Baiklah, gunakan waktu sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan. Ibu akan masuk ke kamar."

Ibu Kuroo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil, membuat Akagi _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Setelah yakin sang Ibu sudah masuk, Kuroo membuka pembicaraan. "Baiklah, Akagi. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Akagi membuang nafas. "Kau mau dengar darimana?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tanya. Apa kau masih ingat Nakamura Rin?"

"Tidak," jawab Kuroo cepat.

Akagi mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Ketua OSIS saat kita SMP dulu, gadis kaya raya yang manja itu, masa' kau tidak kenal."

"Tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku peduli?"

"Gadis yang selalu berusaha bergelayutan di lenganmu! Ayolah, apa ingatanmu seburuk itu sampai tidak mengingatnya?"

"Oh, aku ingat," jawab Kuroo sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Gadis berisik itu, ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Memangnya ada hubungan apa dengan dia?"

Akagi membuang nafas. "Bisa dibilang, hubungan kita retak karena ulahnya."

"Benarkah?! Apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Astaga, jangan bilang dia mem- _bully_ mu?!"

"Hampir benar sih. Lebih tepatnya dia mengancamku."

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Tetapi Akagi tidak menjawab. Gadis itu menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroo sambil meremas tangannya –kebiasaan gadis itu ketika sedang gelisah. Melihat itu, Kuroo mengambil tempat disebelah Akagi dan menggenggam jemarinya sambil tersenyum menenangkan kepada Akagi.

Akagi yang melihat senyum lembut Kuroo ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu melanjutkan. "Rin bilang... kalau aku tidak segera memutuskanmu... ia akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada keluargaku."

"Dan kau menurutinya? Karena itulah kau memutuskanku?" tanya Kuroo dengan sedih.

"Tidak, tidak pada awalnya. Kukira itu hanya ancaman kosong, sampai Rin benar benar melakukannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Cukup lama Akagi terdiam, sebelum melanjutkan. "Waktu itu... aku sedang berjalan bersama nenekku di tepi jalan raya. Kami baru pulang belanja bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tiba tiba nenekku mendorongku hingga kepalaku membentur tembok. Lalu terdengar suara seperti benda ditabrak, dan ketika aku berhasil memfokuskan pandanganku... aku... aku melihat... nenekku... terbaring bersimbah darah di jalan.

"Otakku tidak langsung memproses kejadian ini, kepalaku masih pusing akibat benturan dengan tembok. Hingga aku melihat tak jauh dari tempatku, ada sebuah mobil hitam berhenti. Kaca mobilnya dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga aku bisa melihat penumpangnya... yang tak lain adalah Rin. Ia duduk didalam sana, sambil tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami. Saat itulah aku sadar apa yang terjadi. Rin... dia benar benar melaksanakan ancamannya."

Kuroo hanya bisa diam mendengarnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hingga Akagi yang semula diam kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"Untunglah kami segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh penduduk sekitar. Dokter mengatakan benturan itu tidak terlalu parah, sehingga tidak mengancam nyawa nenek. Tapi tetap saja nenek harus terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Selama seminggu itulah, aku izin dari sekolah untuk menjaganya, sebab kedua orangtuaku masih di luar kota."

Pikiran Kuroo berkelana, mengingat kembali kenangan saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ia ingat betapa tersiksanya dia menanti sang kekasih untuk kembali ke sekolah. Dan ketika Akagi akhirnya kembali bersekolah, gadis itu malah memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan.

"Kalau begitu," kata Kuroo kemudian, "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sewaktu kita SMA? Bukankah Rin sekarang tinggal di luar negri?"

Akagi kembali menunduk, menghindari pandangan Kuroo. "Di hari ketika aku ingin memberitahumu, aku mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku. Dan karena itulah..."

Kuroo melihat pundak Akagi bergetar. Dia lalu menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dekapannya. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku tahu pasti berat untukmu."

"Aku...," Akagi melanjutkan sambil sesegukan. "Sejak kejadian itu.. aku.. aku menganggapmu... kucing hitam pembawa sial.. ka-karena itulah.. aku menjauhimu... Maafkan aku."

Akagi masih menangis dipelukkan Kuroo. "Maafkan aku, Kuroo. Aku.. aku sudah memutuskanmu... karena alasan bodoh... Dan.. aku.. aku bahkan menganggapmu... pembawa sial.. Aku.. memang perempuan.. paling buruk.."

Tak disangka, Kuroo malah tertawa. Mendapatkan respon seperti itu membuat Akagi menghentikan tangisannya dan memukul dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku lagi nangis kok malah ketawa?!" bentak Akagi.

Kuroo berusaha meredam tawanya. "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya, wajahmu saat nangis itu lucu sekali. Ditambah hidung mungilmu yang memerah, membuatmu mirip seperti Rudolph si Rusa Berhidung Merah."

Akagi menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan beranjak berdiri. "Aku benci padamu!"

Kuroo mengejar Akagi yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah. "Heii.. jangan marah dong. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Habisnya, aku sudah susah payah mengatakan kebenarannya, kau malah tertawa! Padahal tadi merengek minta penjelasan! Baka!"

Senyuman –tepatnya cengiran- tercetak di wajah Kuroo. "Aku hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sedari tadi kau menangis terus, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku lebih menyukai Kumoi Akagi yang sedang marah marah, seperti sekarang ini"

Akagi masih cemberut, tapi pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Kuroo lalu menghela napas. "Jadi itukah penyebab kau putus denganku, dan menjauhiku selama SMA? Kuakui, itu sangat bodoh, tapi kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya dariku. Maksudku, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan marah padamu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan marah? Alasanku untuk menjauhimu itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Terlebih aku menyalahkanmu atas insiden kedua orangtuaku! Itu sangat tidak adil bagimu!"

"Benar, jika dipikir secara logika, maka itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi," Kuroo menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menatap tepat ke bola matanya, "untungnya cinta tidak pernah mengenal 'logika'. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah kau berada disisiku, sebagai kekasihku."

Pipi Akagi bersemu merah karena malu. Kuroo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi wajah gadis itu. Dimulai dari dahi, kedua bola mata, hidungnya, dan berakhir dengan ciuman lembut di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akagi. Jadilah pacarku sekali lagi."

Akagi merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, memberikan sensasi aneh yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Dengan wajah masih merona merah, Akagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mendapat jawaban "ya", Kuroo tersenyum. Bukan senyuman licik nan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tapi senyuman tulus penuh kehangatan. Ia menarik gadis itu kedekapannya.

"Terimakasih, Akagi."

Akagi, yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu, tertawa pelan. "Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Terimakasih, karena masih mencintaiku."

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi. Hanya berdiri disana, saling berpelukan dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah. Walaupun udara dingin, tapi yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan.

Sebuah _handycam_ sedari tadi merekam kejadian itu. Setelah merasa telah mendapat cukup banyak, Sang Pelaku mematikan _handycam_ itu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memasuki kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan memutar ulang kejadian yang telah dia rekam.

Sambil tersenyum setan, dia berkata, "Ohohoho~ Tetsurou dan Akagi benar benar pasangan serasi~ Aku harus mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan mereka secepatnya~"

* * *

Akagi membuka matanya, dan pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang tidak dikenalinya. Perlahan ia beranjak bangun, matanya meneliti sekitar.

 _Oh iya, aku menginap di rumah Kuroo karena hari sudah larut. Berarti sekarang aku di kamarnya,_ kata Akagi dalam hati.

Ia beranjak turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar. Begitu ia keluar, tercium aroma harum masakan, membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Ia mengikuti bau harum itu hingga ke dapur, dan melihat Ibu Kuroo sedang memasak sarapan.

"Ohayo, Nyonya Kuroo," ucap Akagi sopan.

Ibu Kuroo menyadari kehadiran Akagi. "Ohayo, Akagi. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kau suka kamar Tetsurou?"

"Tidurku nyenyak, dan kamar Kuro –oh, maksudku Tetsurou benar benar nyaman."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan siap. Kita sarapan bareng ya."

"Oh, tidak perlu nyonya. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Ibu Kuroo mematikan kompor dan berdiri menghadap Akagi. "Pertama, panggil aku Ibu. Kedua, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakanku. Sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu sebelum pulang."

Akagi tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Kuroo, tapi dia benar benar tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Ia lalu menghela napas, dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih, umm, Ibu."

Ibu Kuroo tersenyum dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan. "Kau selalu ragu ragu saat memanggilku Ibu. Apa kau tidak nyaman memanggilku Ibu? Kalau iya, maka tidak perlu dipaksa."

"Bu-bukan begitu, nyonya –eh, Ibu. Ha-hanya saja..." Akagi terlihat salah tingkah. Ibu Kuroo makin penasaran dibuatnya. Beliau lalu melepaskan apron yang dia pakai, dan mengambil tempat disebelah Akagi.

"Katakan saja. Jangan sungkan," ucap Ibu Kuroo sambil tersenyum.

Akagi masih terlihat salah tingkah. "Eh, itu... sebenarnya, sejak kecil kedua orangtuaku jarang dirumah. Ditambah kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka, membuatku sangat jarang mengucapkan kata 'Ibu'. Ka-karena itulah, aku.. ketika anda memintaku memanggil Ibu, aku... aku sangat senang dan gugup disaat bersamaan."

Ibu Kuroo terisak kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia lalu menarik Akagi dalam pelukannya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Ibu kapanpun kau mau, sayang. Kau sudah seperti menantuku sendiri."

"Eh, ba-baiklah Ibu. Tunggu, apa tadi Ibu bilang menantu?"

Berwajah cantik, ceklis. Pintar, ceklis. Tubuh mungil tapi seksi, ceklis. Baik hati, ceklis. Menggemaskan, ceklis. Semua kategori menantu idaman versi Ibu Kuroo sudah dipenuhi oleh Akagi. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hingga putranya melamar Akagi.

—SKIP TIME—

"TETSUROOUU...!"

Belum sempat Kuroo melihat, tubuhnya sudah ditubruk Akagi. Gadis yang memegang status sebagai pacarnya itu bergelayutan di tubuhnya sambil tertawa senang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau kenapa, Aka-chan?"

Masih sambil tertawa, dia berkata dengan nyaring, "Aku lulus, Tetsurou! Aku lulus!"

"Lulus apa?"

"Universitas Tokyo! Beasiswa penuh! Aku senaaanggg sekalii...!"

"Benarkah?! Itu luar biasa, Aka-chan!"

Akagi masih tertawa senang, kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tetsurou? Apa kau lulus Universitas Tokyo juga?"

Wajah Kuroo menjadi sedih. Akagi langsung kehilangan senyumannya. "Tetsurou... kau... tidak lulus?"

Masih dengan wajah sedih, Kuroo menunjukkan kertas pengumuman kelulusan universitas. Akagi segera menyambar kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Kuroo Tetsurou, diterima di Universitas Tokyo_

Akagi meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke wajah pacarnya –yang sedari tadi melihat sambil nyengir setan. "Kau menipuku!"

"Hey, aku tak pernah bilang aku tidak lulus. Kau sendiri yang menganggap begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kau berwajah sedih seperti itu?! Uuhhh... aku benci padamu!"

Kuroo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil pacarnya. "Aku juga cinta kamu kok."

Akagi memberontak, tapi Kuroo bisa melihat telinga gadis itu memerah. Ia lalu tertawa pelan, dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Akagi.

"Karena kau sudah mendapat beasiswa, berarti kau tidak perlu kerja sambilan lagi, bukan?" tanya Kuroo padanya.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar."

"Kalau begitu, nanti jadilah manejer di klub voli."

Alis Akagi bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan bergabung ke klub voli, dan aku ingin kau menjadi manejernya. Lagipula, kau cocok untuk itu."

Gadis itu menimbang nimbang sebentar. "Baiklah, kurasa klub voli akan menyenangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Banzaii... akhrinya fanfic ini tamat~ Fyuuhh... ini cerita paling panjang yang pernah Grey tulis. 15k+ gillsss... biasanya 8k aja udah tepar.  
**

 **Eits, meskipun udah Begin Again udah tamat, tapi Grey bakal update satu chapter lagi, yaitu chapter yang merangkum ketiga serita Grey (A Date with You - Look Into Me - Begin Again) *kalo belum tahu, monggo di cek di works Grey.***

 **Di chapter penutup itu, ketiga tokoh utama bakal bertemu, dan juga sebagai penutupan untuk cerita Oikawa yang dengan teganya Grey biarkan menggantung. *evil laugh***

 **Jadii... jangan kemana mana, karena beberapa hari lagi Grey bakal update chapter yang dijanjikan itu~ Tapi meski Grey bilang beberapa hari lagi, kenyataannya mungkin Grey bakal update saat pertengahan August. Maklum, status Grey udah jadi maba~ jadi banyak tetek bengek yang perlu diurus.**

 **Sekali lagi... Grey ucapkan terimakasih bagi kalian yang telah meripiu cerita ini.. Grey senang sekali baca ripiu kalian. sungguh menjadi moodbooster.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter penutup~ Love you guys... :***


End file.
